Toad, the X Man
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: What if, instead of Kurt, Todd decided to stay and become a X-Man? How will that change the course of the X Man Evolution history? And more importantly, how will Toad manage being a good guy, instead of a misfit? Read more and please leave reaviews. PEACE
1. The New Guy

Author's Notes: Hey again, everybody! It's Mr. Alaska again. Hope you all like reading my Naruto/X-Men Evolution story so far, because I am going to start another Evolution story, starring the most unlikely character… TOAD! I know, he's a bad guy in the series, but what can I say, I'm a fan of the hip/hop-ping guy! Anyway, this is about what if Toad became a X-Man, instead of Kurt. Hope you all enjoy, and leave a review if you like it.

Chapter 1: The New Guy

"Lets go!" The crowd cheered, at a football game at Bayville High School. It was night time, and the home team was leading the game. The audience was on it's feet with excitement. "Go Team! Go team! Go team!" They chanted over and over again, enjoying every second. But there was only one silent person in there, that wasn't cheering with school spirit. He was a tall boy, with well kept brown hair. He wore a pair of dark red sunglasses, a blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. This was the high school student/mutant Scott Summers. And he was paying little to no attention to the game that was being played that particular night. No. His attention was taken by his best friend…and crush Jean Gray.

'God…. Look at her.' The teenage boy thought to himself, staring at the gorgeous red head down on the side lines. Jean was also a mutant, and attended the same institute as he did. But this institute wasn't a normal school…. It was solely for _gifted_ children, who are having difficulty controlling their _gifts_. She wore a light purple tank top, a yellow bracelet, and tan baggy cargo pants. But his fantasies were crushed when Jean's boyfriend and quarterback, Duncan(Last Name?)began walking up beside her. Duncan and Summers have been rivals for a long time now, and only got worse when they were after the same girl. Now…Jean and Duncan weren't _officially _boyfriend and girlfriend, but with the amount of flirting they do, they might as well be. Then, when the jock was about to put the moves down on her, some of his teammates tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Duncan asked, sounding impatient. His fellow player then pointed near the bleachers, where Todd Tolansky, the school outcast was preparing to go on one of his "Pocket Raids". "Hey couch!" The old man turned to his star player. "Can me and the boys be excused for a few minutes? We need to cool off." The couch looked at the score board.

Home: 24 - Guest: 12

"Yeah, sure…. But hurry back." The three boy chuckled devilishly, put their helmets back on and jugged in the direction to the bleachers.

(Underneath the Bleachers)

Todd Tolansky, also known as "Toad" was silently hanging from the back of the seats, and picking the pockets of hyped up crowd. This boy very pale skin, that almost seemed to have a very light green hue to it. He had shabby brown hair, which was in almost like a miniature mullet fashion. His eyes also were uncommon to normal teens. His eyes possessed that of bright yellow nature. He wore a long sleeved brown shirt, rolled up past his elbows. Underneath that, he wore a long sleeved white shirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, with huge tears on where the knees were. And on his feet were a pair of white sneakers, untied. Todd had a long steak of being no good. Stealing wallets, ditching class, vandalism, you name it. "Heheee…. Got another one." The misfit snickered quietly to himself. Then, all of a sudden, he was pulled from off the bleachers. Looked behind him, he saw Duncan and two other strong players.

"Well, well, well…. Look at what we have here…." Duncan said, as he lifted Todd's light body and slammed him up against the bleachers. "Looks like "Toady" Tolansky is collecting us some little spending money."

"H…hey Duncan." Todd laughed nervously, as he was dropped into the mud. The three bullies began to near Todd, cracking their knuckles as they walked.

"I say we teach Todd about common manners, boys." Duncan exclaimed. He laughed when Toad got into the fiddle position, fearing the severe beating to come.

"I say we don't, Duncan…." A unknown voice was then heard from the shadows near the entrance behind the stands. "I say, Todd returns all the money he stole. The wallets and purses are still here. So he can still give back the money." Out of the shadows walked Scott. Todd saw him, and began to nod frantically.

"Yeah! Yeah! What he said, yo." But Duncan only glared at the boy with sunglasses.

"And why the hell do you care about this slime ball, Summers?"

"Not much…." Scott sighed. "But I'm not too fond of three against one, either. So lets just end this peacefully, shall we?" Duncan laughed, and continued his march towards his pray. His shoe slammed right in a puddle of mud, that splashed the mucky stuff all over Todd's face. And raising that same shoe, he prepared to bring it down upon his head.

"I said knock it off!" Scott shouted as he reached out, grabbed the bully/jock and threw him at the other two. They all went down with a thud. Seeing his chance, Todd HOPPED away and out off sight.

"He's getting away!" One of the football players moaned as he and the other helped Duncan to his feet. Said athlete turned at glared at Scott.

"That's it! You are so dead, Summers!" Duncan cried as he lunged forward with a punch. Not seeing it coming, Scott suffered a direct hit in the cheek, sending his glasses flying. Big mistake. Uncontrollably, two intense red laser beams shot right out of Scott's eyes, striking a nearby propane tank.

KA-BOOM!!!!

A massive eruption exploded behind the stands, frightening everybody. All of the people ran in terror, while Jean sighed.

'Damn Scott…. What happened now?' She thought as she ran in that general direction. And when everybody was gone, she figured she should she could use her powers. Concentrating carefully, she used her telekinesis powers to quickly move the rubble from out behind the stands. There she saw Scott, with his eyes snapped completely shut, blindly looking for his sunglasses. And then she saw Duncan, unconscious underneath some fallen wood. She ran up, and moved the planks from atop the jerky teen. When he was taken care of, she then turned her attentions to her fellow mutant, who was on his knees, trying to feel for his glasses. Jean bent down, picked up Scott's glasses, and slid them onto his face. Then, he was able to open his eyes without his deadly lasers going haywire. "Come on. Lets get out of here before we get caught…."

(20 Minutes Later)

Fire trucks and ambulances were at the football field, dowsing out the last of the flames. Scott was leaning against the bleachers, angry and jealous at the fact Jean was comforting that asshole Duncan, who was finally coming to. 'How on earth can any girl, especially Jean like that jerk?' He thought bitterly. Then, none other then Toad hopped right beside him, covered in mud. Scott looked down and met stares with the slimy teen.

"Umm…. Thanks n' all for saving me ass back there, yo. Really." Todd thanked in his nervous way. The taller boy only shrugged and brushed past him.

"Whatever…." Summers growled, as he walked away. Toad frowned and squatted on the ground. Then…. A fly buzzed around his head. The slimy teen scowled at it for a second. Then, without warning, his long frog-like tongues shot out and captured it. It then retracted back into his mouth, so he could eat it. With a loud gulp, Todd swallowed the insect, before hopping away into the distance. (Note: I am going to skip right to the part where Toad is sneaking up to the X-Mansion. Remember, Mystique ordered Todd to infiltrate the X-Men to gain info. And meanwhile, Kurt, AKA Nightcrawler, has just finished a tour around the mansion.)

(Later that Night)

It was late at night, and in the woods near the large Xavier institute, Toad hopped ever nearer. He was assigned to temporarily "join" the X-Men, gain their trust. Then, sneak off with the information Mystique, using her shape shifting powers as their principle, needed. But the whole time the amphibian like mutant neared his objective, the more Todd began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. 'Man…. Is this right yo? I mean, yeah, Summers is one of those goody-goody two shoes X-Men. But he saved my butt from a serious thrashing. I'm not even that low, am I?' Then, in a instant, dark clouds began to form over head. Rain started to slowly pour from the sky, ultimately drenching Todd. "Great…." He sighed sarcastically, as he shook himself off. He continued to hop towards the mansion.

CRASH!!!

All of a sudden, lightening struck the ground near the trespassing teen. "Yikes!" He yelped as he leaped away.

CRASH!!!

Then, another lightning bolt struck the ground near Tolansky. "Holy shit!" Now, bobbing and weaving across the large yard, Toad hopped for his life. And just when he was nearing the front doors of the institute, a huge gust of wind blew Todd off his feet. "Ah crap!" Curling up into a ball, Todd readied for the impact. He was sent crashing through the windows, and into a stranger inside the empty room. The two stumbled and tumbled across the room, and came it a skidding stop. Immediately, the two separated, and got into a fighting position. Todd looked, but rubbed his eyes when eyes just to make sure. He was…what seemed to be a demon straight out of the Bible. He was covered in blue fuzzy fur. He had pointy ears, strange three fingered hands, and a long devil like blue tail. He was dressed up in baggy rags, signifying he to have been poor.

"What the hell are you?" Todd snickered as he circled around Kurt. "Some oversized fuzzy throw pillow?" The other mutant, formally known as Nightcrawler, circled around Toad as well. The blue creature then sniffed the air, and squinted in disgust.

"At least I don't smell like a pair of unwashed lederhosen." He answered back in a Swedish accent(Is he Swedish of German? I forgot). This angered the amphibian like teen.

"Oh, now you are asking for it, yo!" Then without any warning, Toad leapt forward to tackle Kurt. But right before that could happen, the blue mutant vanished in a puff of smoke. Todd coughed and fanned the left over smoke from a front his face. "Wow…. Freaky yo." Then he heard the same puff come from above him. Above him, suspending himself on the chandeliers.

"As tay say in your country: Neener, neener, neener!" The cocky mutant taunted. This really got the trouble making teen mad.

"Shut up, you blue furry freak!" Then the two engaged in a chase, with Nightcrawler proving the fastest. They were jumping off walls…the ceiling…chandeliers…everything that was either tightly hung or bolted to the ground. "Come back here, blue!" Todd growled, shooting out his long tongue. But because Kurt was just as flexible as Todd, he was easily able to dodge the attacks. But the tongue packed a surprisingly powerful sting behind it. When Nightcrawler evaded the strike, the slimy tongue crashed through the windows behind him.

"The test is over! Stop this instant!" the two mutants stopped and looked where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. There, rolling in a wheel chair, was a bald man. He held a stern gaze on the two, as they snuck quick glances at the other.

"Yo. Who are you, foo?" Toad asked as he and Kurt hopped down from the ceiling, landing right in front of the old man. With a heavy sigh, the stranger spoke in a calm, comforting father-like voice.

"My name is Charles Xavier…. And you are Todd Tolansky, am I correct?" This took Toad by surprise. When he was about to ask, Xavier continued. "I know you because I can read your mind. You see…like you, I too carry a gift. I started notice you have been using your abilities in the open, with no care about being seen. Is their a reason for this, Mr. Tolansky?" Not knowing how to react, Todd simply scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I…. I guest it's because I don't care. Simple as that, yo. I mean, look at me."

"Do ve have to?" Kurt asked in a smug tone. Toad turned and shot a glare at his comment. And even the professor sent a testy look, telling him that he doesn't allow that kind of comments when he is around.

"Anyway…" Toad continued, turning back to the man before him. "Just by the look of me gives away that I am different, yo…. Why do you care?" Xavier folded his hands, and placed it underneath his chin. Then when he opened his eyes, he looked at the shabby looking mutant.

"Because I want you to join the X-Men, Todd Tolansky…." Hearing this, Kurt spoke up in outrage.

"But professor, you already said I could join the team. Why are you giving it to this…smelly boy?" Xavier's face harden at Kurt's attitude.

"Kurt…you BOTH are allowed to join the X-Men. I was planning on asking Toad for a while, now. Surely you two could work out this silly li…."

"But professor, he ATTACKED me just now! How could you expect me to even consider to work wiv him?" Nightcrawler asked, pointing at Toad. The professor nodded.

"Make no mistake, Kurt. I will find a suitable punishment for Mr. Tolansky for attacking you…. But here at the Xavier institute, we can NOT turn down a mutant, regardless of their past mistakes." But this didn't sit well with the blue mutant.

"I will not work wiv this boy professor. I simply can't…. Sorry." And with that said, Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone. Scratching the back of his head, Todd looked at the old man before him.

"S…sorry for causin' blue boy to quit, yo…" Xavier sighed and looked at Toad.

"Don't blame yourself, Todd. I guess Kurt wasn't ready for us, after all. Where as I forbid fighting among members, you aren't really considered a member…yet. So, do you want to join us, Mr. Tolansky?" Toad scuffed his feet against the ground, with a unsure look on his face.

"I don't know, yo…. This…just doesn't seem right."

"Because you were originally sent here to take information from us?" Todd's eyes popped open when he heard Xavier find him out. And when he began to explain, the professor continued. "I know of Mystique and her sneaky ways. She has you do her bidding, and in return, she gives you a place to live, am I right so far?" Without saying so much as a mutter, the frog like mutant nodded yes. "I assure you, if you join the X-Men, you won't have to worry about having to do anything to stay here…except stay out of trouble."

"B…but aren't you mad that I trashed you mansion, scared off a potential recruit, and was planning on stealing from you?" Toad asked, thinking it was too good to be true. Xavier smiled and nodded.

"The damage to the mansion is repairable. Kurt, if he ever feels up to it, will come back when he is ready to…. As for the scheme to steal from me?" He thought about it, still smiling warmly. And by this time, Toad was squatting on the ground, waiting for his answer. "If you promise NOT to join back up with Mystique, I suppose I can look the other way on this whole thing." He smiled even more when he saw the bewildered look on the young boy's face. The professor then reached out with his hand, ready to shake. Hesitantly, Todd slowly met the professor's hand in a strong shake.

"O.K, yo…. I'll give this place a try. I just need to go and get my stuff."

"No need. I already sent Scott and Jean to get your stuff." He paused when he saw the confused look on Toad's face. He then chuckled. "I had a _feeling_ you would be joining us, so I sent them ahead of time….. Now, since you are officially a X-Man, you first assignment…? Clean the mess you and Kurt caused in your fight." Toad turned, and saw glass, paintings, and broken statues scattered across the whole room. With a heavy sigh, Todd began to pick up the bigger pieces of garbage first. And when the professor began to leave him alone, Todd got his attention.

"Yo professor!" Said man turned, and saw that Toad had a wide smile on his face. "Thank…you know? For giving me a chance."

"No need to thank me, Todd." Xavier said reassuringly. "I am personally responsible for every mutant that walks in this institute. I could care less about their past. I just hope Kurt changes his mind about joining us…." And with that said, the man rolled off, to see when the feral man was going to arrive to meet their newest recruit.

To Be Continued……

Yo yo yo!!! Mr. Alaska in da house! I before you all ask, yes, I am planning on Kurt taking Toad's place in the Brotherhood. For all you Nightcrawler fans…do not fret. I too, am a fan of the fuzzy dude. I just think some people need a break once in a while. And Toad was my main man, yo! And I know Kurt turning bad will upset some of you, but please don't hate this story because of that. I just like writing stories that aren't similar to other ones. Please review if you find this first chapter entertaining. PEACE! And check out my poll I have opened on my profile.


	2. First Day as a X

Rating: T

Chapter 2: First Day as a X

"And this will be your room, Mr. Tolansky. I hope it is to your liking." Xavier finished in a caring tone. The professor and Todd have just finished the tour of the Xavier institute, and they ended at Todd's new room. It was a pretty good sized room. It had it's own giant window, looking on to the large front yard. In the middle of the wall, there was a desk for studying, and beside that a large dressing closet. And the most important, in Todd's mind, was the large, king sized bed in the middle.

"Seriously, yo? All of this is for me?" Toad asked in disbelief. The kind hearted man nodded yes, and earned a loud cry of happiness from his newest student. "This is awesome, yo!" Leapt into his new bed and began to bounce excitedly. "I can't believe I have this entire thing to myself! I have a place to stay, no jerks tryin' to pound me, and best of all, I don't have to listen the that bitch Mystique!" Xavier chuckled at Toad's playful nature.

"Yes Todd…. You no longer work for her. But, neither the less, I would ask you not to use such language in my presents, Mr. Tolansky. While you may speak anyway you want when you are on your own time, I would really appreciate it if you try to save any and all swear words when around me." He said in a soft, but still stern voice. Todd stopped bouncing, and looked at the old man. With a disappointed look on his face, Toad nodded.

"O.K, Mr. X…." Xavier smiled.

"Thank you…. But you are right…she is a _bitch _for what she does." He and the slimy student then shared a laugh. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep, since tomorrow is a weekend." Todd raised a eyebrow, not entirely knowing what the professor meant. Without turning, the professor answered him. "On weekends we train." And with that said, the professor rolled out of his student's room. Todd shrugged.

'Aw well…. At least I have somthin' to do now…' Toad thought as he turned off all of the lights. He then stripped down to his boxers, and slipped underneath his warm sheets. "Hmm…. Snuggly." Toad sighed, before drifting off to sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Toad's alarm went off at 7:30am the next morning. The sudden noise sent Toad screaming to the ceiling. He frantically looked around, before realizing where the sound came from. Turning the alarm clock off with his long tongue, Todd hopped down to the floor. "Man…. 7:30 in the morning yo?" He wined. Then he noticed something on his bed. On it, was a note that read:

_Dear Todd,_

_I had this battle suit made specially for you and you abilities. Please come to the dining room and join the others for some breakfast. I hope you like it._

_Sincerely, Charles Xavier._

"Ha…." Toad chuckled to himself. "Wow…only been here for a night and he's already giving me stuff. I am SO sticking with dis place." He then began to slip the one piece suit over his body. And needless to say, he rather liked it. The whole suit was dark green rubber like material, which was Todd's favorite color. He wore boots with little studs on the bottom, to help him when climbing walls. There were built in padding for his knees and elbows. The material allowed him to be comfortable, and still have the needs to be flexible whenever he needed to. On his shoulders, were two sturdy shoulder plates, resembling that of a samurai's. and on the middle of his chest was a red and black X, the X-Men's symbol. "Sweet…." Todd snickered as he began to bounce around the room, liking the feeling of the suit. Then a knock came at his door. It opened, to see Jean Gray.

"Good morning Todd." She began in a cheerful voice. "I'm glad you finally decided to become a X-Man." Toad smiled and hopped right in front of her.

"Hell yeah. This place is awesome, yo. And check out my new digs." He began to do various poses, earning giggles from the redhead.

"Yeah, you sure look manly Todd." Jean replied in a joking manner. "But I think you should get something to eat before you start training. The first time is ALWAYS the hardest. But as you continue, it will get noticeably easier." She then turned and walked down the hall. Todd stomach then began to rumbled loudly.

'Damn…. Some good food does sound good for a change.' Todd thought. Thinking "what the hell?", he leapt out the door and headed down the halls.

(In the Dining Room)

In the dining room, there were many other mutants laughing and enjoying themselves. "When are we gonna meet this new kid, professor X?" Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman asked, as he drank some milk. Sitting at the end of the table, sat Charles, along with on of his friends Logan, also known as Wolverine.

"He should be out anytime now…" The generous man said as he took a bite of his toast. The rough looking man beside him sighed.

"Yeah, Charles. I want to break in the new meat." Logan growled, as three metallic claws sprung out his wrist, impaling a piece of sausage.

"Patients, Logan. You will have your time with Mr. Tolansky when training comes. And not a moment before." The man grumbled to himself as they both watched the other students joke and laugh. Logan was the training instructor, and a tough one at that. He used to be apart of the weapon X program, known as Weapon X(Hmm… not so creative there, huh?) He was their personal assassin until he managed to get away. But at the cost of his memory, he forgot who he was. Then he met Xavier, he helped restore SOME of his memories. As thanks for that, Logan became Xavier's partner at the institute.

"YO YO YO! T-O double D is in the His-ouse!" All of a sudden a green blur came jumping into the room. As if planned, Todd leapt into the air, performing back flips in midair, and landed in the seat next to professor Xavier. "Morning, professor X. Thanks for the suit. It really compliments me skin." Toad greeted in his usual Gangsta way. Xavier merely chuckled.

"Oh, good morning Todd. Nice to see you've taking a liking to your new battle suit." He then moved his chair, so Todd could get a look at Logan. "Todd…this is Logan. Also known as Wolverine. He will be you training instructor while here at the X institute." He then turned to the other students, who were staring at Toad. "Students, this is Todd Tolansky, also known as Toad. He possesses the ability to be extremely flexible, shoot out a blinding substance, and possesses a long, frog like tongue. Please treat him with respect." Logan stood up and walked around the professor to meet the new boy face-to-face. Todd gulped when the towering man stood over him, with a emotionless look on his face.

"So…. You're the new meat, huh?" He then reached out, and grabbed Todd's forearm. He inspected the muscle to fat ratio…and fund little of both. "Not much meat on your bones, Bub. Kinda scrawny, even." Toad frowned at this.

"Yo, I resent that." Wolverine only scuffed and released the mutant's forearm. Taking his seat again, Logan resumed eating his breakfast. Todd raised a eyebrow, and took a few pieces of bacon. Then, and cold hand grabbed Toad by the shoulder. He turned, to see a boy completely made of ice.

"Hey. My name is Bobby Drake. But I like to be called Iceman. Do you think you could show us that tongue of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on, Todd." Wolverine of all people agreed. "I want to see what I have to work with here." Todd looked at the professor for permission.

"It's quite alright, Todd." He assured. "You are around fellow mutants. There is no need to hide anything from them." Todd nodded, and looked around. He looked down, and saw three pieces of bacon sitting on the plate. Smiling devilishly, he reached down and grabbed all three pieces. Then, he flung the into the air. But while in the air, Toad's 20 foot tongue shot out and caught all three pieces. It came back into his mouth, and began to chew.

"WOW! AWESOME!" All of the other mutants cheered. Toad smiled brightly, at the feeling he felt he would never feel…_acceptance_.

"You liked that? How about this, yo?!" Now Todd began to show off. He began doing one handed stands on the back of his chair. Then he performed a back flip, and stuck to the wall behind him. Again, the children began to cheer at the show. Xavier laughed out loud at the enthusiasm Todd was showing in front of the others. He then looked over to Logan. Surprisingly enough, he had one fist holding his head up, making him look like the famous sculpture The Thinker.

"Well Logan? What do you think of Todd's abilities?" The professor asked, as Toad began catching pieces of food the other kids were tossing at him(Not in a bad way. They just want to see his tongue some more). The tough looking man smirked at his friend.

"I think I am going to have a lot of fun with this one, Charles." He snickered, as he finished up his breakfast.

(One Hour Later)

Behind the X-Mansion, was the large training grounds. There were automatic ball pitchers, obstacle courses, target ranges, everything. Wolverine led Todd and the other students out, with a evil grin on his face. He stopped at a obstacle course, and turned to the nervous looking Toad. "This is where you will be training for now on, Bub. Here we will sharpen all your skills so that you can complete any mission you are handed." Toad looked, and gulped. The training field was laced with booby traps. Pits, trip wires connected to laser beams…none lethal, of course. Beyond that, were the simple rope swings and rock climbing walls. Todd looked at his instructor with a mile long grin.

"This is all you got, yo? Man, I can ace this thing in my sleep. For reals." He then stepped to the starting lines, prepared to run it. With a grin on his face, Logan stepped to the side lines, with a stop watch in his hand.

"Ready, Troll?" Logan asked, calling Toad in his new nickname. With a smirk on his face, Todd looked at his instructor.

"I was born ready, yo."

"GO!" Logan shouted, signaling him t start. Immediately, Todd was off in a flash. Because he was always being chased by bullies growing up, his running speed was well above most of the other mutants. Like a well oiled machine, the amphibian like teen bobbed and weaved through the pit's the riddled the path. Once those were bypassed, he came upon a field of wired, attached to various triggers to laser guns on the edge of the field. Loosening up, Toad prepared to get athletic on everyone. When the wires neared, Toad began doing cartwheels. And he amazed everyone by landing on only one hand, instead of two. This lessened the risk of triggering any gun. Miraculously, Todd managed to get across the whole field of wires WITHOUT setting any of them off. The rest of the training field was a piece of cake to Todd. He quickly got past the rope swing and the climbing wall, finishing the field in record time.

"DONE!" Toad shouted, while panted. Logan stopped the watch. 1 minute and 15 seconds. Wolverine now was smiling with approval.

'Ha…. Very impressive, Troll.' He thought as he and the other students ran up to the slightly winded mutant. "Congratulations, Toad. You scored the highest time on the field." The other students began to chant Todd's name over and over. Scott and Jean were also there, joining in on the praise.

"Good job, dude." Scott began, patting him of the back. "I never thought anyone was going to beat my score…. And sadly, I doubt I am ever going to reclaim my top score with moves like that." He knew he was laying it on a little too thick. But this was mainly to repay Todd, for all those years Duncan was picking on him, and he didn't do anything about it. Toad looked at the taller boy was smiled tiredly.

"Well…. After running and evading bullies and jocks all my life, I should be used to it by now, right?" Wolverine then walked up, with a approving look on his face.

"Well…. I didn't think it at first, but you did a lot better then I would've thought, Bub." His smile suddenly became hard. "But there is a lot more training me need to put you through." Todd's smiling face turned to misery when Logan pointed out ALL of the other exercises. Running tracks, workout stations, and every other type of other exercises you could think of.

'Shit….' Todd thought as he and the others began to jog towards the next exercises.

(Eight Hours Later)

The exercising was over, and Toad laid on his bed, panting heavily. Sweat was pouring down his face, his body ached and he was suffering from a major headache. "C…c…crap!" He gasped, panting for air. "I…I'm gonna crook if th…this keeps up!" Then a knock came to at his door. Too tired to get up to open it, Toad sent his tongue out to open it for him. The door swung open, with Jean and Scott walking in. Jean carried a bottle of ice cold water, while Scott carried with him a icepack for Todd's head.

"You feeling alright, Todd?" The redhead asked as she handed the badly winded teen the bottle of water. With a small smile on his face, Todd answered in his usual way.

"Yo, I'll answer that when I get the feeling back below my neck." They all shared a snicker, while Toad practically drank the entire bottle in one go. Then Scott began when Todd snatched the icepack and almost smothered himself with it.

"You did awesome out there, man. You got Wolverine to smile. To SMILE! You have no idea how hard it is to make him do that…. He respects you now." The tired teen laughed sarcastically.

"He "respects" me, huh? Well, he sure has a weird way showing it, yo." Jean giggled at that.

"He pushes us because he wasn't us to survive, Todd. If he goes easy on us, the likeliness of mistakes on the field will grow. I know it seems like he's…." She tried to think up the appropriate word to describe the strict teacher.

"A hard-ass?" The three turned to see Logan, leaning in the doorway. The two teens who were able to move panicked when the were caught talking ill of him. "Give me and Troll a few minutes alone, will ya?" Without saying a word, the two students scrambled down and out the door. Todd chuckled nervously,

"Hey hard-as…I mean LOGAN!" He corrected himself. And against his character, Logan chuckled.

"You did really good out there, Bub. I would've never have guessed you'd last as long as you did…. Normally, newbie's would've gave up halfway."

"Well, if I want to stay here as a X-Man, I'll have to be useful, you know wha I mean yo?" The frog like boy sighed, trying to push himself up on his elbows. But when he looked back up, Wolverine had a curious look in his eyes. "What?"

"Where did you learn those moves? I haven't seen movements since I was in….." He stopped, not wanting to remember his days in the weapon X program. The former hoodlum sighed.

"I learned them growing up in the streets." He answered, in a less then pleasant tone. "Even growing up in the orphanages, I needed to know how to live on my own. The faggots who were supposed to be looking out for me turned and looked away when the other kids began picking on me. And when I finally began to fight back, they kicked me out of the orphanage." Logan's face hardened at the so far depressing story. "So, I ended up living in the streets, stealing wallets, purses, and even food, if I didn't have any good days…. Why do you ask, yo?" The man before him only sighed.

"Just curious….." Then he walked out, without saying so much as a goodbye.

'Wow…weird.' Toad thought. Then just as Logan left, professor Xavier entered. "Yo. What up, professor?" Charles glanced at the tired student and smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Tolansky. I was just seeing how your first day being a X-Man was."

"Well, I'm feeling the ever popular _burn _everybody is always talkin' bout." Todd answered in a humorous fashion. "But it's something I am able to adapt to."

"I'm glad to hear that, Todd. From what Logan has told me, you impressed him a great deal during your first day of training. He said that even though you are new, you showed more energy then every other student there…. Which I find odd, since the only way I knew you was for being a lazy dropout." Now regaining his strength, Toad got onto his feet to do some before bed stretches.

"Yeah, I know. And don't get me wrong, there will be some lazy days for me. But I do deliver when I need to, yo." With a smile on his face, Xavier wheeled closer to the newest recruit.

"Well, I'm gonna have you go on a little trip with Jean tomorrow. I picked up some mutant activity downtown. A young girl is experiencing strange, ghost-like powers. You and Jean's job will be to try to convince her to join the X-Man, so we can help her learn to control them properly."

"Coo." Was all Todd replied to the matter. "Not to sound rude n' all, but I'm feeling a little drowsy from today." Charles chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. I'll give you more information tomorrow morning. Good night." He finished as he wheeled out of Toad's room.

"Smell ya latter." Todd replied informally. He was slowly learning that he didn't HAVE to always speak formally towards the old man. He knew how cool he was. But he still held his tongue when he felt like swearing around him. But as the minuets passed by, the harder it was for Toad to keep his eyes opened. And within five minutes, he was sound asleep.

To Be Continued…..

So in the next chapter, he and Jean will be going after Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat. How will those two handle the girl in denial. But more importantly, how will the handle the bad boy downtown Lance? Keep reading to find out. And before anyone asked, NO. there isn't going to be a Toad/Jean, a Toad/Kitty or Toad/any mutant in the X-Men ranks in this story. I am still deciding rather to pair him up with a OC, or in the future chapters, X-23. For all who don't know who she is, look it up on the internet. And another thing, Kurt will be a Brotherhood member, but won't be as bad as the others. Please leave reviews if you like this story so far. PEACE!


	3. The Jock vs The Pariah

Rating: T

Chapter 3: The Jock vs. The Pariah

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE….

CRASH!!!!

Toad's tongue shot out of his mouth and completely destroyed his loud and annoying alarm clock. It has been two days since Todd decided to join the X-Men, and he was already hating getting up. With sleepies in his eyes, he slowly sat up in his already messy bed. He lazily glanced around the room, trying to gather his thoughts. He then remembered he and Jean were to go and find some chick with the same powers as Casper. He was still wearing his custom made suit from the day before. And not surprisingly enough, he was still FEELING the effects of yesterday's brutal training. Because when he tried to get up, some of his muscles locked up. "Shit…. That hurts." He groaned as he began to strip out of his body suit. "Maybe I should coo it on the showing off, yo…. Yeah, no showing off." He answered himself, not even knowing he was talking to himself. Then, when he looked in his closet, there were more clothes in there then he remembered owning. He was confused at first, until he saw another note. It read:

_Dear Todd,_

_I took it upon myself to go out and pick up some new clothes for you. I hope I am not overstepping my bounds. I just thought you'd be happier if you had more variety of things to wear. I also hope I chose clothes that are to your liking._

_Sincerely, Charles Xavier_

"Oh, that's it yo. I'm SO getting this man a Christmas present." He snickered aloud, while going through all of his new clothes. A few minutes later, he walked of his closet wearing a completely different style of attire. Instead of his usual shirt over shirt combination, he wore a black tank top. Instead of his usual torn blue jeans, he wore a pair of white loose fitting cargo pants. And lastly, instead of his untied black and white sneakers, Todd now had a pair of red and black sneakers, with black shoe laces. He looked in the mirror, and smiled devilishly. "Awesome. I look like a gansta, yo." Then he started doing a little rap about himself in the mirror.

"I wouldn't quit you day job if I was you." Toad immediately stopped what you were doing and turned to see Jean leaning in Todd's doorway, holding back giggles. Against his will, Toad began to blush at his teaser. "You may not be the worst, but you aren't no Slim Shady, I can tell you that much." Todd looked away to hide his face.

"Morning red…" Toad groaned. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? So far I have been here a grand total of two days and my privacy was almost nil, yo." He said, pretending to sound mad.

"Sorry…. I just heard you trying to be a rapper, and I figured if I knocked you'd stop." She giggled even more when Todd's face began to grow redder and redder. "Anyway, the professor just wanted me to see if you were up yet. All of the others are off training, so you and me will pick up this Kitty girl." That's when he remembered that he and Jean had a assignment. "And there is still some breakfast down there if you want any." She finished, and then turned and left down the hall. Todd's stomach rumbled, and he was off to get something to eat.

(In the Dining Room)

Jean and professor Xavier were waiting in the dining room, when Toad came hopping in. The professor saw that his newest student was wearing some of his new clothes, and smiled. "Good morning, Todd. I see you are wearing some of your new clothes." Toad smiled as he took a few pieces of bacon.

"Lets put it this way: When Christmas rolls around, promise you won't read my mind when I try to find you a present." Xavier chuckled at this. "Seriously, thanks for all of this man." Toad then sound very sincere. "I've only been here for a total of two days. And you have treated me better then any other person in my entire life."

"You don't need to thank me, Todd. There is no reason to live here and still have those ratty clothes you wore your entire life. I just do this for mutants that grew up with little or nothing. I'm just glad you enjoy them." Toad smiled warmly, and finished with his quick breakfast. Scott was waiting in the front, wearing her battle suit, and holding his car keys in his hand. When he saw Jean and Todd coming his way, he tossed them to Jean.

"That car better come back full and in the same condition as when it left." He said that every time someone that WASN'T him, took his car out. The redhead rolled his eyes, as usual.

"I will, Scott. You don't need to keep telling me that." She sighed as she snatched them from his hands. While Jean went out to start his car, Todd gave him a weird smile.

"You should treat her batter, you know? If you want her to be your girlfriend, you need to be smooth, like me yo." With a bright blush, Scott glared at the shorter mutant.

"She's not my girlfriend, you Troll. She's just my friend." Then he turned to get back to training. Toad smiled in a sly way.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Summers. Sooner or later, you'll be crawling back for some advice from me, the lover master." He then hopped outside, got into Scott's car, and had Jean drive them away.

(Ten Minutes Later)

The two drove down the street, with Toad sitting in the passenger's seat, with his long tongue flopping in the wind. Jean drove down the road, when Jean tried to talk to him. "The girl we are going after is named Kitty Pryde. She has been going through some…. Difficulties with her new found powers. She is experiencing powers where she is able to phase through solid objects, like a ghost." Todd retracted his tongue.

"So the old man sends you and me to convince her to join us, right?" Jean nodded. "Coo." Then the two came to a intersection. Not really looking, Toad saw Duncan walking down the street he and Jean were going to go down. But before Jean could turn, Toad stopped her. "Wait. You see Duncan down there?" The redhead looked and nodded. A evil smile came upon the slimy teen's face. "I have a little prank I have been wanting to pull on him." Toad then lean forward and whispered into Jean's ear. She then giggled uncontrollably.

"Todd! You are so evil!" She then glanced at Duncan, and then back to him. "I'm game."

(With Duncan and his Friends)

Duncan and some of his friends were walking down the street, talking about the dance that was coming up. "So who are you going to take to the dance, Mathrews?" One of Duncan's friends asked, dribbling a basketball. The blond jock smiled mischievously.

"Dude, I am so going after Jean, man. If I play my cards right, I might be able to get here." He laughed. But his smile turned into a look of shear horror when the red car came down the street. Driving the car was none other then Todd Tolansky. He was driving with one hand, with his other arm around…JEAN?! Yes. Toad was driving Scott's car, with Jean nuzzling her head into his neck, with her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. When the car came to pass, every jock stopped dead in his tracks and watched as the unsuspecting couple drove past them. And as they passed, Toad raised one hand, and waved towards the three jocks. When they were out of sight, one of Duncan's friends started.

"Holy shit, dude! Toady Tolansky was totally snuggling with Jean Gray!" He shouted disbelievingly. Duncan was literally stunned at what he just saw. Then, his teeth began to grind together in overwhelming anger.

"Tolansky….." He growled allowed. "You are going to be a smudge on my shoes when I get my hands on him!"

(Back with Todd and Jean)

Not even a block away, Jean and Todd had parked in on the side of the road. The reason for this? Because they were laughing too hard. Toad was literally crying when he saw Duncan's face. And Jean, seemed to be laughing even harder then Toad was. She needed to lean her chair backwards so she could extend her legs in laughter. "OMFG!!! Th…that was the f…funniest thing I…I have ever s…seen!" Jean cried, wiping the tears from off her face. Todd was holding his gut, because he was starting to hurt.

"I…I know, yo!" He agreed. "And it was so worth it, too!" After a few minutes of laughing, they started to get serious. Todd then gave Jean the wheel again, and hopped into the other seat. "O.K, we need to get back to business, yo."

"Yeah, seriously." Jean agreed, straitening her face. But then they found themselves looking at each other. Their straight faces began to fold, until they couldn't take it. They erupted in laughter all over again.

(20 Minutes Later)

Finally getting all of it out, Toad and Jean arrived at Kitty's school. She was said to be a freshman. So the two got out of the car, and began looking for the girl they were here to get. Then Toad spotted her, by some lockers talking to some other girl. "There she is, yo." Jean turned at saw Kitty. She was a pretty girl, with her long brown hair done up in a pony tail. She wore a pink tank top, tight blue jeans and pink sandals.

"Yep, that's her all right. Now, when we talk to her, wait until we get her alone. She was said to be denying that she was a mutant around normal kids. Got it, Todd?"

"Gotcha, Red." He and Jean then began to walk towards Kitty and her friend. Toad reframed from hopping towards her, just to lessen the fact he was different.

"Kitty Pryde?" Jean asked, earning the younger girl's attention.

"Like, yeah. I'm Kitty Pryde." The young teen answered in a total overly teenage girl way. "Is there, like, something wrong?"

"No. My name is Jean Gray. And this is Todd Tolansky…." She then bent down, and whispered into Kitty's ear. "Me and Todd are here to talk to you about you little…problem you are having controlling you powers."

"Like, get away from my." Kitty snapping in a defensive tone. "What are you, like, talking about powers? I'm a normal teenage girl. Like, what made you think I was, like, a mutant?" Toad frowned.

"Because, _like_, we just know, yo. The professor, _like_, told us that you were, _like_, a person who could, _like_, phase through solid objects. Am I,_ like_, doing good so far?" He asked, saying "Like" on purpose to make fun of the younger girl.

"Fuck of, you weirdo." Kitty gripped, walking away. "First you insult me by calling me a mutant, NOW you, like, make fun of the way I talk? Then screw both of you. Leave me alone." Jean called out to her, but Kitty didn't even look back. When she turned to gripe at Toad, he was literally banging his head against the lockers.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" He kept repeating with every bang of his head hitting the locker. After that was all over, Todd turned to Jean with a apologetic look on his face. "Sorry…. I was out of line for doin' that…" Jean glared at him, but shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry bout it, Todd. It wasn't you what made her run off. She just over-reacted because we found out she was a mutant…. Though you were being a jerk." Todd only looked down, like a little kid who knew he did something bad. "Come on…. We should leave and head back to the others. School is in session here, so we should be going back." That's when something clicked in Todd's head.

'It's SUNDAY! And there were kids going to school?'

"Yes. I'm guessing it is Sunday school. So that would explain why she would be coming here." Jean answered, answering Toad's question which he was just thinking.

'God I hate when she does that….' Toad thought as he and the redhead got beck into the car.

"I know…. But it's fun to mess with you." Jean answered again, getting Todd mad.

"Stop doing that, yo!" The redhead erupted in laughter when she heard Toad yell at her. But on the way back home, Todd continued in a more serious voice. " Maybe you and me could try again after school tomorrow. We could go to her house and met her there."

"Good idea….. And try not to mouth off like that, Todd. Please?"

"I won't, I won't…." The green teen sighed and the drove off.

(The Next Day, at School)

It was lunch time, and for once, Todd wasn't sitting alone. Scott and Jean was sharing a table with him, since they took it upon themselves to try to become friends with the amphibious newbie. "So then we saw Duncan totally freak out. It was hilarious!" Todd chuckled, earning some more giggles from Jean, and a nasty look from Scott. But he couldn't keep the mad look for long. Seconds later, he too began to snicker at the mental image.

"Dude…. I wish I was there to see Duncan's face. It would've made my entire day to see him totally stunned like how you are describing it." Toad snickered to himself, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"TOLANSKY!" Suddenly, Todd was yanked from his seat and flung against the wall. He looked and saw a seriously pissed off Duncan, cracking his knuckles. "You are dead, you little pest!" Jean and Scott sprung from their seats and rushed towards their new friend.

"Lay off, Mathrews!" Scott shouted, as he charged towards the star quarterback. But he was stopped in his tracks by some of his friends. Jean frowned at the boy who she _thought _she knew.

"What are you doing, Duncan? Leave Todd alone!" But the jock was too mad to listen to her. He reached out and grabbed Toad by the collar of his shirt.

"You are dead, swamp breath. Be in the parking lot after school. And make it easier on yourself. Do that, and I might just break your legs." He growled in a low voice. But what Todd did next surprised him. The mutant smiled.

"Sure thing, yo. And I'll go easy on you, just because I think you are a swell guy and al…." Duncan threw Toad to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"O.K, Tolansky. Now, I won't break your legs…. I'm going to break your SPINE!" And that was the end of it. He and his fellow football players stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Toad and the others. Scott and Jean ran up to help the fallen friend.

"What were you thinking, Todd?" Jean asked. "You just picked a fight with Duncan! He was the guy who has been your personal bully since you two were freshmen."

"Yeah." Scott agreed, smacking Todd upside the head. "He's going to murder you, now. And you aren't allowed to use your powers outside the institute. I thought the professor went over that with you."

"He did, yo." Todd answered in a uncaring voice. "I just wanted to see if I am able to defend myself if I couldn't use my powers." They could already hear kids in the halls spreading the news about the fight.

"Come see Duncan, the star quarterback, completely obliterate the school reject, Tolansky! We will be taking bets! Come one, come all and see the first Bayville High School MURDER take place in history!" Some kid was announcing in the halls. Todd smiled and chuckled.

"Yo…. If you all want, you could go all in on me…… I know what I am doing." He suggested that Scott and Jean place money on the fight.

"But the professor…."

"The professor won't get mad. I won't use any of my powers, I promise. Look…. Do you trust me or don't you, yo?" The two looked at each other, and slowly nodded. "Good. Then place ALL your money on me, and I will win us a bundle." Todd then placed his hand over his heart, promising he would win. Jean looked at Scott, and he in turn looked back.

"Fine, we'll do it." Scott sighed. "But why do you want to fight him so bad? Why didn't you want to fight him before now?" Todd looked at his fellow X-Man, and shrugged.

"Because, Summers…. I didn't think I could beat him by myself before......" That was all he said. He then walked off down the hall, so he wouldn't be late for his next class. Scott then looked at Jean with a serious look.

"I think you should contact the professor, just in case."

(After School, in the Parking Lot)

There were a bunch of kids gathering around inside the parking lot, anxious for the fight to come. Duncan took off his shirt, and began to do exercises. He felt like he didn't need to. But he wanted to show off his well developed figure to all the love struck school girls. And kids were making bets left from right. But the majority of bets were set on Duncan, which came to no surprise. Then Todd, Scott and Jean showed up last. The mad jock looked and laughed out loud. "Look! The pussy actually decided to show up!" Todd, being the cocky bastard as he is, countered.

"Well, me and the guys were just thinking…we could use some more money. So why not cash in on a sure thing, yo?" The entire crowd went quiet. Then they all made I huge circle in which the fight was going to take place. Duncan was punching the air, trying to intimidate his smaller opponent. But Toad wouldn't shut up. "Yo genius! In a fight, the goal is to him ME, not the air!" Some people in the crowd began to laugh at the comment. It just got Duncan madder.

"That's it. Come on, Tolansky. Come here and die like a man!" With a uninterested look on his face, Todd lazily walked into the circle, yawning while he did so. The bigger student got into a fighting position, while Toad merely cleaned his ear.

"Is this going to take long because my after school schedule didn't include looking at a half naked moron." That's what did it.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Without missing a heartbeat, Duncan charged right at Toad, with the intent to crush him. He brought his fist up, and was about to bring it straight down upon his opponent's head. POW!!!! The first blow was connected. But it wasn't Duncan's. Without even flinching, Todd performed the perfect axe kick on Duncan's jaw. The crowd went silent as the bigger teen stumbled back, clinching his jaw in pain. Needless to saw, Scott and Jean were speechless at what they just saw. Todd Tolansky, the school pariah, just kick Duncan Mathrews in the face. And he acted as if it wasn't a big deal. With a smirk on his face, Todd stepped slowly towards the enraged jock.

"What's wrong, Duncan? You were the man a few seconds ago. How could you, be losing to a loser like me, huh?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Again, Duncan charged at the mutant. A little blood was drawn from his bottom lip, which angered him even more. He sent punch after punch at the smaller boy…but Todd bobbed and weaved away from every attack sent his way.

"Woops! Missed me! Missed me again! Oh, I felt a breeze with that one! Almost glanced me!" With every attack thrown at him, Toad had a smart remark. What happened next completely blew the crowd away. When Duncan went in for a right hook, Toad delivered a well aimed punch to his head, knocking Duncan out in a single blow. If you dropped a pin a the second after, you would've heard it loud and clear. Everybody rubbed their eyes, not believing what they were seeing.

"I…I guess T…Todd wins…." A random student stuttered, as he looked at the paper that kept track of all the bets that were placed. Only one person had a bet placed on Toad. And that was Jean Gray. The boy gathered all of the money, and handed it to the redhead. She dumbly accepted it, as she and Scott walked up beside Todd. He looked at them with a innocent blank stare.

"What?"

"What do you me "what"?!" Scott asked. "You just took down the toughest football player in the entire school. And you are acting as if it was nothing!" Todd was about to answer, when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"We will talk about this when we get back to the institute." The three turned, and saw professor Xavier and Logan standing behind them. The professor had a disappointed look on his face…while Logan gave Todd a secret thumbs up when the professor wasn't looking. "Lets go, before more trouble is caused." Without arguing, Todd, Scott and Jean got into the car, and drove off to the mansion, leaving the rest of the children in the parking lot, staring at Duncan's unconscious body.

To Be Continued…..

Sorry that this chapter took such a turn. I was going to make it all about getting Kitty to join the X Men…. But the prank I pulled had to be continued. As in, I would think that Duncan would want to fight Todd as soon as possible. But at least I have a strong plan for the next chapter. HEHEHE….. Anyway, besides this chapter taking a weird turn in events, how did you all like it? [lease leave reviews telling me what you think. PEACE!!!!!


	4. Catching a Ghost

Rating: T

Chapter 4: Catching a Ghost

Professor Xavier and the others arrived at the mansion five minutes after Toad completely dominated Duncan in a after school fight. The whole time, the professor didn't make any eye contact with any of his students. Which made Todd a little nervous. 'Oh man. I'm so gone…. He's gonna kick me out, and I'll have to go back to Mystique, and….' His thoughts got more and more depressing as they got out of the car, and walked inside. Xavier and Logan took Todd into his office, leaving Scott and Jean waiting outside. All took a seat as the professor…tried to start.

"Todd, I….."

"Pease don't send me off!" Toad interrupted, in a pleading tone. "I swear, I will never ever fight again, yo. Honest, I won't. I promise I will clean the X-Jet for a whole week…a month…a YEAR! I will do all the cores it will take to stay, I swear. Please don't kick me out into the streets. I will do whatever it will take! I don't want to go back to living in…." The professor began to wave his arms frantically, getting the teen to calm down. The thought of being kicked out was so scary to Todd, he was almost reduced to tears.

"Wow, wow. I wasn't even dreaming about sending you out, Todd. I was just going to congratulate you for not using your powers."

"Y…you mean I'm not in trouble?" Todd asked.

"Heavens no." Xavier answered in a reassuring voice. "You did nothing wrong. You defended yourself. Duncan was the aggressor. If anyone is to get in trouble, it will be him. I just wanted to see if you would be alright on your one." Wolverine chuckled and gave him a strong pat on the back.

"You laid that jock strap down like he was a rug. I have to say you have serious skills, kid. And it helps when you look like a total wuss, too." Toad looked at the professor with a questionable look.

"So…what is you y'all wanted to talk to me about, yo?" The old man sighed, and placed his hands under his chin.

"I had a question to ask you. Why did you want to fight Duncan? From what Scott had told me, he was your tormentor for quite some time now. And before joining the X-Men, you didn't so much as raise a finger to him." Todd's face lightened and his eyes looked down.

"I…I don't know…. I guess it was the fact…I thought I didn't deserve to be his punching bag anymore…." The two men shot him a look that said "Continue" and so he did. "I guess that I have…I don't know. Now that I'm not so alone anymore, I just thought I could…you know…beat him."

"And that you did, most skillfully at that." Xavier agreed. "You reframed from using your powers, and proved to be the better fighter…. But I think it is obvious that Duncan won't be taking this loss in good nature. I can bet he will be waiting for you tomorrow for a rematch. And while I believe you can take him again, I feel you shouldn't be intimidated into another fight. That reason is because the more fights you get into, the more likely you will slip up and accidentally use them in a fight. I suggest only fight when it is absolutely necessary. If you are able to refuse, you should. You remember that night at the football game, right?" Toad remembered how Scott accidentally lost his glasses and struck a propane tank.

"Yeah…but that assh…I mean, that jerk deserved it, yo."

"Be that as it may, using your powers for anything but for the better good is not allowed in my institute. And I am very strict when it comes down to those rules…. But we will talk more after your SECOND try at trying to get Ms. Kitty." He emphasized second, referring to Todd's smug attitude from last time. "Jean and Scott are waiting for you outside. You should get going."

"Alright…. See you later." Todd simply replied, as he hopped outside to meet the others. Logan scratched the back of his head, and looked at Charles with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you see how Troll freaked out when he thought we were kicking him out?"

"Yes, he really doesn't want to mess this up for himself…." Xavier groaned, messaging his temples. "Maybe we three need a serious talk with him when they come back with Kitty." Logan laughed.

"Man, with all the talks we have had with that runt so far…it might just be easier if all three of us lived in the same room." The men chuckled at the thought, and went to try to find any other mutants that have been acting up in the immediate area.

(Meanwhile, at Kitty's School)

"Hey!! Like, let me out you jerks!" The poor teenage girl shouted, as she banged her fists against the locker door. Some girls who didn't like her had snuck up behind her and pushed her into her locker. Then one of the redialed the combination. "Come on guys! Like, get me out of here! Please!" Down the hall, Lance Alvers walked out of the boys bathroom. Lance was the school punk. He was always getting into trouble. He now was planning on a little more…_color_…would make the school a lot better. After shaking a can of red spray paint, he walked down the hall, whistling. And while whistling, he was spraying the lockers as he walked. As he passed by Kitty's locker, however, he found himself being tackled by a girl that literally came out of nowhere. He then saw Kitty, who was trying to figure what had happened.

"Wow. Did you just see what you just did?" Lance asked, sounding impressed by what the girl beside him just did.

"Wh…what are you talking about? I just, like, fell out." Kitty stammered, not wanting the boy to know about her secret.

"Yeah. You fell THROUGH the door. That is so cool." Lance said, smiling at Kitty. Though Kitty was smiling at the fact that Lance had a big streak of red paint going across his face. But she still denied.

"No I didn't. you're, like, crazy." She began to panic, and tried to run away. But Lance reached out, and grabbed her arm, holding tight. "Let go of me, you cre…"

"N…no. You don't need to be afraid. I also have a gift, man. Watch." Lance reassured, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. The lockers began to shake, the posters on the walls began to fall of the walls, and even windows were breaking. His body then relaxed, and the shaking died down. "You see? I'm just like you."

"No you're not!" Kitty shouted. "You are just another freak!" Then she ran off, leaving Lance alone.

'Just wait…' He thought to himself, with a evil smile on his face. 'I get you sooner or later. Just you wait.'

(With Scott, Jean and Todd)

Scott was driving, Jean was sitting next to him and Todd sat in the back seat. "O.K, this time, let me and Jean talk to her. You tend to go off the handle, Toad." Scott said, as he turned down the street.

"I got it, yo. No talky talky for Toad." Said mutant sighed. "I know I mouthed off last time, but you don't need to keep reminding me, Summers." His stomach then began to rumble. "Yo Summers. You think we can celebrate my win with a little food? I'm hungry, yo."

"That reminds me…" Scott began, looking at the redhead across from him. "How much money did you win us, Jean?" The girl smiled mischievously.

"$200 and 50 cents." She giggled, waving the stack of bills in front of the boys' faces.

"AWESOME!" Todd shouted, as he began to do a victory dance in the back seat. "I saw we have a party diner at McDonalds, yo!" He continued to dance until they hit a bump, almost causing him to fall out of the car. The three laughed, and continued to the high school.

(At Kitty's High School)

Kitty was running in the running field, trying to keep up with the other girls. The couch marked her late for the period, since the two girls locked her inside her own locker. But Kitty made up a half true excuse. She said she was having trouble with her locker, and the couch allowed it to pass. Meanwhile, watching the girls work out, Lance and two of his punk friends were trying to get into the office from the ruff. There were some exams coming up, and the three figured they could cheat by sneaking in, and stealing the answers. "What are we going to do?" One asked.

"Don't worry, dude…" Lance sighed, laying on the ruff lazily. "I have a plan, trust me. By this time tomorrow, we will be all set with all the answers." He reassured. The other two looked at one another, and sighed.

"Whatever you say, dude…."

(Back with Kitty)

"Pryde!" The couch shouted, getting the mutant's attention. "You have visitors in the front office! Dress out and get going!" With a confused look, Kitty ran off to get dress into her regular clothes.

'Who would want to talk to me?' She thought to herself, as she walked down the halls. As she neared the office, she saw Scott, Jean and Todd waiting for her. "What do you freaks want with me now?! I told you to leave me alone!" She shouted. Jean waved her hand in defense.

"Calm down, Kitty. We just want to talk, that's all we want. Is that O.K with you?" She asked. Kitty looked at the other two, and sighed.

"I like, guess we could talk…. But then you need to promise to leave me alone forever, deal?"

"Alright Kitty…. But when we talk, you need to give a lot of consideration to what we have to say." Scott then led the others outside and behind the school. When the coast was clear, he began in a sincere voice. "My name is Scott Summers…and we three are mutants, just like you." Kitty was about to deny, but Scott continued. "We know about ghost like powers, Kitty. You don't need to get all defensive on us. We just want to help you…"

"Help ME?! How can you help me when I'm a freak?! No one can help me with my powers! No one can take them away, so I could be normal like everyone else. So unless you can do that, you can't help me." The girl said with much anger in her voice.

"But we can help you so you can LIVE the life of someone normal…" Jean offered. "We can help you learn how to control your powers, so no one will ever notice that you are different." But Kitty wasn't convinced.

"You can't help me! All I want is to live my life as a normal girl! You have no idea what it is like to be me!" This was all Todd could take.

"You have it EASY, yo!" He shouted, sounding bitter. Scott and Jean turned to stop him, but he didn't listen. "Look at me, and look at you! You have the option of living a normal life! But not me! I have grayish green skin, fucked up teeth, and 20 foot tongue! I have to go through life being pegged as a freak…. But YOU! You look completely normal, you're having trouble controlling you little powers. BOOHOO! You are being offered the chance to change your life for the better, and you are turning it down? Why the hell would you do a retarded move like that, yo?! Tell me now! Because I used to be a punk, until I met the X-Men. I changed for only better…. So what the hell are you complaining about?!" Jean and Scott buried their faces in their hands, already knowing where this was leading to. Kitty glared at the amphibian like teen.

"Go jump in a lake, frog lips! I can handle my own life, thank you very much…. Now leave me the hell alone!" And just like last time, the young mutant ran off in the other direction. In a huff, Todd buried his hands in his pockets, and walked back to the car.

"Don't even start…" He growled. "I'm not in the mood." Scott was about to scold the newbie, but Jean grabbed him by the arm.

"Scott, just don't start anything. He seems like he wants to be alone right now." Without saying a word, the last two got into the car, and began to drive back to the X-mansion.

(Back with Kitty)

"Hey Kitty! Wait up!" Lance shouted, as he ran up to catch up with Kitty. It was after school, and Kitty was walking home by herself. She turned and frowned at the boy who were nearing her.

"Why can't everybody, like, leave me alone?!" She then tried to walk away. But Lance wanted to keep her around.

"You feel sick inside, right? Like no matter how much you want to be normal, you feel like you are nothing more then a freak, right. You feel terrible of what everybody else would think if they ever found out about your gifts, right?" Lance's words stopped Kitty dead in her tracks. She then turned with a surprised look on her face. "I know what you are going through…. My names Lance." He then extended his hand. Hesitantly, Kitty reached out and shuck his hand.

"H…hi. I'm Kitty…."

"I know. Like you, I possess a gift that no one else possesses…. But it doesn't make us freaks, it makes us BETTER then the rest. We have the power to change anything we want. And that's all I want, is for you to help me."

"Help you with what?" She asked, not even putting up a defense against the taller boy. He smiled.

"As you know, the exams are nearing. And inside one of the offices are the answers to all the test question. What I want you to do in phase me through the door, so we don't set off the alarms. Then, we make off with all of the answers, to help us in the future." Kitty looked down, unsure if she should be doing this.

"I, like, don't know, Lance. W…what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, Kitty…" Lance reassured. "If that happens, then I'll act as if I MADE you come with me. So then only I will take the fall." With that said, Lance sent down a caring smile at the younger mutant. She scratched the back of her head, and shrugged.

"Fine…. I'll help you do it." Lance smiled brightly.

"Thanks, babe…" He then grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the office they were going to break in to.

(Outside the Office)

The two ran up behind the office building. And Kitty was having doubts about the whole thing. "Umm…. Lance? I'm, like, beginning to have second thoughts about this…" Lance turned.

"Don't worry, Kitty…" He said in a soft voice, soothing her. "The first steps are always the hardest. But don't worry, I'll be here for you every step of the way. I promised, didn't I?" Kitty smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yeah…. I guess you are right……… O.K, here I go. Give me your hand." Lance smiled triumphantly, and locked hands with Kitty. Slowly, Kitty and Lanced phased through the solid concrete wall, and came out in the other side. When they were in, Kitty began to hop up and down excitedly. "I…I did it! Did you see that Lance?! Did you see me?!"

"Yeah, Kitty. You kicked ass! Seriously!" Lanced agreed, as he began to rummage through the desks and file cabinets.

(Outside)

Jean, Scott and Toad ran up behind the office building, wearing their battle suits. The professor sent them a message saying that Kitty broke into the school office with another mutant named Lance Alvers.

(Inside)

Kitty and Lance sat behind the desk, as the boy hacked into the computers mainframe. He pressed the required buttons, and out popped a disk with all of the answers to the exam. "Ha! We have it, Kitty! Now we can ace those dumb tests those assholes throw at us." He chuckled aloud. But when Kitty began to leave, Lance began type more.

"Lance? What are you, like, doing?"

"I'm just going to modify some grades." He chuckled. But then, Scott kicked the front door down. Todd then leapt into the room and shot out his long frog tongue.

"Hey there, man. Hope you don't mind if I study a little bit, yo." Toad smirked, getting Lance mad. "Just give up man. It's three against two. You're outnumbered and out-skilled, yo! So just…"

"Shut up, you freak!" Then the earth beneath his feet began to rumble. Lance was using his powers to cause a little earthquake, and was shaking the entire office building. The windows began to break, and the structure of the building began to give. Then, the worst happened. The ruff caved in. because of his agility and good reflexes, Todd managed to leap out of the way. But the others weren't that lucky. Both Scott and Jean were struck over the heads with falling wood, knocking them out.

"SCOTT! JEAN!!" Todd shouted, as he tried to push the fallen ruff off his friends' bodies. But it was far too heavy for him. And while Lance tried to escape, Kitty looked at the others.

"Lance?! Where are you going? We need to help them!"

"Fat chance!" Was all Lance said before running out of the crumbling building, empty handed. Todd then looked at Kitty.

"Kitty! Use your powers to phase them through the wood! Before it crushes the life out of them!"

"O…O.K!" Kitty ran up frantically, and grabbed their hands. Concentrating, Kitty yanked the two out from under the massive pile of wood. She managed to get them out, and were relieved to find that they were still only unconscious, and still alive. But the building continued to crumble. Thinking quickly, Toad picked up both Scott's and Jean's bodies and went crashing through a window. Kitty followed behind him, except she phased through the wall. The four then disappeared into the nearby forest.

(In the Forest)

Scott and Jean were still unconscious when Toad and Kitty ran out of the forest, and headed towards the car. Placing both unconscious figures in the back seat, Todd hopped into the driver's seat, and glanced at the younger girl. "Well? You decided to come with us, or stay here, where you will most likely be found out by the others?"

"B…but…do you think I will, like, be allowed to join? I mean, I broke into a school office and tried to make off with test answers. Will I really be allowed?" Todd looked at her, and laughed.

"Girl, I used to steal, ditch classes, and everything in between. Believe me, you will have a chance, yo…. So? Yes or no?" Kitty looked at the him, and back to the school. With a tired sigh, she answered.

"Yeah….. I will…."

To Be Continued…..

Well, there you have it! Kitty has just joined the X-Men, and will soon be known as Shadowcat! I hope you all liked this one! And if I am correct, Blob will be introduce in the next chapter, right? Anyway, please leave lots of reviews if you like this story. And I need some advice…. Should I have Blob become a X-Man, or should I keep him as a bad guy? Tell me what you think! PEACE!!


	5. The Unstoppable Blob

Rating: T

Chapter 5: The Unstoppable Blob

Soon after the incident at Kitty's school, Toad drove her, and the still unconscious Jean and Scott back to the institute. The whole time, Kitty was looking away. "Yo, coo it, Casper. Professor Xavier is pretty kind hearted…. Though Wolverine might give you shit for helping to boy who attacked us…but besides that…? You MIGHT survive." The evil mutant erupted in laughter when he saw Kitty's face become possessed by terror.

"W…Wolverine? Wh…who's he?" Kitty stuttered, scared. Todd faked a shutter, scaring the poor teen even more.

"Wolverine…. He is the training instructor from hell, yo. He stands at about eight feet tall, long, wild black hair, and enlarged canine teeth, making him look like a beast." He, of course, was laying it a little too heavy down on her, but he didn't care. He was enjoying her fear far too much. So…he continued with the exestuations. "And he has a terrible temper yo. One time, when some kid accidentally bumped into him, he CUT off his left arm. Then, when the doctors finally managed to reattached the arm, Wolverine ripped it right back off, and said, and I quote, "Next time, it will be your eyes!"…. Then another time, he…." He stopped, and erupted in another laughing fit when he realized that Kitty had just passed out. Apparently, she was so horrified that she passed out. When they finally pulled up to the mansion, Toad pulled all three unconscious people out of the car, and snickered. "Ahh…this is gonna be SO much fun…" He then began to carry one by one into the mansion, when Xavier and Logan met him while he was bringing Kitty in.

"What the hell happened, Troll? Where are Scott and Jean out cold? And is this the girl that Charles sent you to recruit?" Logan asked. Todd looked at him and smiled.

"O.K…in order? Ruff caved in and knocked both Scott and Red out. This is Kitty Pryde, also known as Carper, yo. And the reason SHE'S unconscious is because I….." He then whispered the last part into Wolverine's ear, causing him to snicker devilishly. Then he walked off down the hall. "Where's you goin' Logan?" The feral man turned and grinned at Todd.

"It's a…_surprise_. Just make sure I'm around when she wakes up." Todd then looked to the professor.

"What do you think, yo? You think we can help her?" The professor looked at Toad, and sighed.

"We'll have to see about that, Todd. She seems to be pretty scared of her powers for some reason. But I think I should contact her parents. I'm sure they must be worried sick about her." He then wheeled away, leaving Todd to care for the unconscious three.

(23 Minutes Later)

Kitty was slowly coming to. 'Wh…where the hell am I?' She slowly opened her eyes, only to find a large dark figure towering over her. Who she saw standing over her, terrified her. There stood Logan, wearing a long, bushy black wig. In his mouth, a fake pair of teeth was inserted, with the two canine teeth extra large, truly making him look menacing. He wore a open brown leather vest, with tears and gashes all over it. He also wore a pair of blue jean, and cowboy boots. He grinned evilly, which looked pretty scary in Kitty's eyes.

"Do you know what I do to PUNKS that get in my way?!!!!" He roared. His scary straight face didn't stay long, because the next second he was on his back, laughing. Again, the poor girl passed out right there on the floor. Todd then walked up, laughing hysterically.

"I told you it was goin' to be hilarious, yo!" He shouted, wiping the tears from his eyes. Logan was also leaking tears as he pulled the wig off from his head.

"I have to admit, Troll…. You make things much more interesting around here. I think I could actually get used to being around you all the time." Toad raised a eyebrow.

"Don't you like Summers or Red?" Wolverine shrugged as he pulled the fake teeth from out his mouth.

"Scotts alright…but he has absolutely no sense of humor. It's hard to even tell jokes when he's around. And Jean and I just don't see eye to eye with methods of doing the whole "Hero" gig. But you seem to be the fun one out of the whole group….. And quite frankly, I like being around that is like me…" This confused Todd.

'What does he mean by that?' He thought to himself. But he didn't bother to dig too much into it. Instead he nodded, and went to pick up the unconscious girl. But then, Xavier rolled up behind the two, with a smile on his face. "Whatzup, Professor Wheels?" Xavier thought about the nickname, and decided to allow it.

"Thanks for bringing Kitty here, Todd…although it would've been better if she was conscious." Toad snickered at that. "But it looks like we have more potential recruits. I already sent a Scott and Jean after a girl who's powers has just manifested. I want you and Logan to go after the other one. His name is Fred Dukes. He's currently at work at the Monster Truck show that is happening down town. If you two hurry, you may be able to catch him before they leave."

"So it's goin' to be me and Logan?" The professor nodded. "Coo. Beats working with Summers. Seriously, he really needs to get the stick out of his…butt." He finished, making sure he didn't swear in front of the professor. Charles chuckled at this, and as did Wolverine.

"While I like how you are always thinking about our deal, I would also appreciate it if you reframe from speaking about your fellow teammates like that?" Todd's face fell.

"But LOGAN Talks about them like that." He wined, as he pointed at the accused man. Said man frowned at his "little buddy" ratting him out.. Xavier grinned and raised a eyebrow at his friend.

"Is that true, Logan?" He didn't answer. He simply turned and walked away. But as he turned, he grabbed Todd by the back of his shirt collar, and dragged him off.

"You little snitch…" He growled as he placed Toad's head underneath his forearm, in a half friendly, half serious headlock. But Todd kept smiling. They then entered the garage, and walked over to Logan's Harley he had parked in there.

"Wow! Awesome ride, yo!" Todd said, as he hopped into the sidecar. Logan grinned, sighed, and pulled out a pair of goggles. Excited, Todd hastily put them on, while Logan put on his motorcycle helmet on. He turned it on, opened the garage door, and off they were, to pick up this new potential recruit.

(At the Monster Truck Stadium)

"Ladies and gentlemen!!!" The announcer spoke into the microphone, which echoed throughout the packed stadium. Everybody were on their feet while watching the performance of the giant trucks down below them. And inside the large masses of fans, were Todd and Logan, waiting for who they came to get. "Now, the person we've all been waiting for! Please help me introduce the strong, the unstoppable, Fred, the Blob Dukes!!!!" In the middle of the stadium, stood a large figure, wearing a large cloak. He then threw it off, revealing who was underneath it. It was a teenage boy, with a blond Mohawk on his head. But this wasn't just any boy. He was EXTREMELY overweight. He looked to be around 500-600 pounds. He wore a one piece wrestling suit, allowing the crowd to see his surprisingly large muscles.

"This is our guy, Bub." Logan said, elbowing Todd in the side. He coughed up the Coke he was drinking, and looked at the mutant down there in the middle of the stadium.

"Damn! Look at him. He so big he could have his own zip code, yo." Logan chuckled, and looked back to the show. There were a monster truck on each side of him, with a long metal chain attached to their ends. Fred, known as Blob, walked in between with a devilish smile on his face. He then wrapped each chain around his arm, and gave the signal to the drivers.

"Lets do this!" Fred shouted, readying himself. This was the two driver's cue. The then slammed the gas puddle down, and zoomed off in their opposite directions. But to everyone's amazement, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Fred held tight, and neither trucks so much as moved a inch. They just spun their tires, making smoke. Then, with a mighty pull, Fred leapt into the air, slamming the backs of the trucks together. And when he landed on the two beds of each truck, the two back tired popped and flattened.

"Fred Dukes has done it again, folks! Give that big guy of yours a hand!!" Immediately, the entire crowd erupted in a roar of applause. Fred, down in the stadium, decided to take a bow. But unfortunately, he bowed too far, and wobbled right off the ends of the trucks and face first into the mud. There was a awkward silence at first, then everyone erupted in laughter. Everyone laughed at what Fred had just done on front of them. This enraged Blob. His face turned red, and sweat began to drip down his forehead. He got up with a seriously pissed off expression on his face.

"STOP! LAUGHING! AT ME!!!!!!" In uncontrollable rage, Fred reached out, tore a flattened tire off from on of the trucks and hurled it into the crowd. The crowd screamed in horror as they all ran to dodge the flying pieces of truck. Wolverine sighed as he put his mask on.

"Looks like we have a hot head on our hands, Toad. You ready for a little two on one…thousand pounds?" Toad looked at Logan, and smiled.

"I said in once, and I'll say it again yo…. I was BORN ready." He then ripped off his shirt, revealing his battle suit underneath. On the ground, Fred was going crazy. He was throwing anything and EVERYTHING he could get his hands on. People ran out of the stadium, while both Wolverine, now in his suit, and Toad leapt into the stadium.

"Hey Bub! Your hissy fit ends here!" Logan shouted, getting Blob's attention. Fred turned, with drool pouring down the side of his mouth. "Just do us all a favor, and put down the….." The next thing, Wolverine was struck by a flying wheel. He skidded backwards, as Fred grabbed another tire.

"I don't have to listen to you! I am in invincible BLOB!!!" He shouted, hurling a bumper at Toad. But he was able to leap out of the way before it got to him.

"Yo! We are here to help you, you walking garbage truck!" He shouted. Big mistake…no pun intended.

"SHUT UP!!!" Blob roared, as he charged the frog like mutant. The ground shook with every step. But as he neared, the same tire he threw earlier came fling straight at him. It beamed Fred right in the face, and sent him stumbling backwards. Logan quickly recovered from the blow, and sent it right back.

"Looks like someone needs to teach you some manners, big boy. RRRHHHAAA!!!!" Wolverine then charged at the obese teenager. He then jumped and dived at Fred. But then, Blob reached out and grabbed Logan by the wrists.

"Look who's laughing now, small fry…" Fred chuckled.

"Don't forget about little old me, yo!" Toad shouted, as he sent out his slimy tongue. It wrapped around the bigger boy's ankles. And with a VERY strong yank, toppled the rampaging mutant. Wolverine, then managed to get free and returned to his student.

"Took you long enough, don't you think, Troll?" Logan said, as Fred struggled to get to his feet.

"What? I just wanted to see if you were strong enough to fight him alone." Toad answered in a smart way. Wolverine looked at his, and chuckled.

"You smartass…."

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They then saw Dukes coming at them with a tire in both hands. He was now blood red in the face with rage. "You two are dead meat! you will be nothing more then smudges on the stadium floor when I'm done with ya!" He then sent another tire screaming at Toad. Thinking quickly, Toad dived to the side and shot out a huge glob of black gunk. It then smacked Fred smack dab in the face, temporally blinding him.

"Eat gunk, Blob!" Todd laughed…. Another BIG mistake. Even when blind, Blob charged, randomly swinging the other tire in the air.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!!!" He cried again, as he totally missed both mutants and went straight through the concrete wall. But the thing was…it didn't even phase Fred. And the impact scraped off all of Toad's black gunk off of Blob's face. And now, he had more ammunition. He reached down, picked up a big chunk of concrete, and flung piece after piece at the two.

"Damn! This kid just doesn't give up, does he!" Wolverine growled as he and Toad leapt into the stands, looking for any placed to shield them from the shower of stone falling from the sky. "We need a plan, and a good one at that! Because that announcer guy was right…he IS unstoppable!" Toad thought for a second, and smiled when he finally got a idea.

"Follow my lead, yo." Then, he was off. He hopped down off the stands and stood right in the sight of the ballistic boy. Blob stopped his on slot, and stared at the smaller boy.

"What?! What are you looking at, you shrimp?!"

"A lot!" Todd replied. Fred's face went beat red, and hurled another piece of concrete at him. Todd merely hopped to the side, and continued. "Yo! You are so fat, your shadow weighs 200 pounds!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Blob shouted, throwing more at him. That's when Logan figured out what Toad was trying to do. He was trying to tire out Fred. So he leapt down and joined in on the plan.

"Hey Bub! Have you broken and scales lately?!"

"I SAID BE QUIET!!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Blob was now running out of things to throw. So he was now plowing his fists into the ground, and ripped out large pieces of earth. But neither the less, nothing changed.

"Yo! You so fat, if you stepped on a talking scale, it would say "WHAT THE FUCK?!!?!?!?!"!"

"HAHA! That was pretty good, Toad!" Logan laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!" Blob shouted as he gave up on throwing stuff, and decided to go all out and charge at them. He threw punches and kicks at the ground, trying to crush Logan and Todd. And when his fists and kicks met the ground, it created a mini-earthquake every time. But Wolverine and Toad were able to dodge all the attacks the were sent their way. And finally, after 30 MINUTES of continuous fighting, Fred began to grow tired. "S…stop…laughing a…at me…" He was no longer shouting that at the top of his lungs anymore. Now, it was no more then a tired gasp. Then, it finally happened. Fred dropped to his knees, with sweat pouring down his face. With a little help of the cool and relaxing breeze, the giant fell forward, and struck the ground with a large thud. Todd and Logan rushed to his side, and saw that he wasn't unconscious…he was ASLEEP?! Yes, he tired himself so much, he fell asleep right there on the spot.

"Looks like a cute sleeping baby hippo, doesn't he?" Toad snickered, as he poked Fred in the sides with his foot. Still nothing. "The dudes out like a cold, yo."

"I don't think he's the best recruit, Bub…. He went bonkers just because of being laughed at. S I don't think…."

'_Logan….. You know me rule. I will not give up on someone just because of something that could possibly be resolved…'_ A telepathic message was sent into Logan's head before he could even finish his sentence.

"O.K, Charles…." Wolverine sighed, as he took off his mask. "But you and Ororo bring the jet. There is no way in hell I am carrying this walking tank in my motorcycle. No way."

'_Fair enough…. Me and Storm will be there as some as possible. Good work, by the way.'_

"It was mostly Todd's credit, Charles. His plan worked." The connection was then cut, and the two mutants began watching the sleeping giant was they waited for the professor and Storm to arrive.

(15 Minutes Later)

"So…this is Mr. Dukes, huh?" Charles began as he rode in, with Storm right beside him. They landed the X-Jet inside the stadium, where Fred Dukes was still sound asleep.

"Yep…and he's a handful, this one." Wolverine answered. "We weren't able to physically beat him, so we tired him out. He's a tough one…but he's also a unstable one, too. The slightest laugh will set him off. So be careful…" He warned, as Xavier rolled up right aside Blob's sleeping body. Using his telepathic powers, Charles managed to cause the titanic teen to stir. His eyes slowly flashed open, and he slowly began to move. Wolverine and Toad were on the offensive, as Blob got onto his butt, and lazily looked around.

"Hello, Mr. Dukes…" The professor said, with a warm smile on his face. "My name is professor Charles Xavier." The professor then extended a friendly hand to the awakening mutant. Now fully awake, Fred scratched the back of his head. But since he just woke up, he didn't have any anger left.

"Umm…. I'm Fred Dukes, sir." He then awkwardly reached out and shook Xavier's hand.

"I would like to apologize for how the audience treated you today, Fred. They should've laughed at you like they did. But I fear that your anger will someday prove to be your undoing. Which is why I want to personally want to invite you to join the X-Men." Everything was going to fast for Fred to keep up.

"Wh…wha?" he asked, scratching his Mohawk in confusion. "What are you talkin' about?" The old man chuckled.

"You see…. I run a institute for the gifted, which is a fancy way of saying mutants. We take them in, and help them perfect and control their abilities." The obese boy looked around, and raised a eyebrow.

"Why do ya care about me, old man? You don't even know me."

"Oh on contraire, Mr. Dukes…. I know more then you think." He then closed his. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes again. "You were born a June 16, 1993 in Brooklyn, New York. You lived in St. John's orphanage until you turned 12. You were teased quite a bit, by children as well as adults. The most common name was "Blob" which is what you go by now a days. You never met either your mother or father. And don't plan to try in the near future…. Am I right so far?" Fred looked at Charles in shear amazement.

"Wow…. H…how did you…"

"I have to ability to read minds and tap into the deepest and darkest parts of any human's or mutant's mind. This is how I found you." Xavier explained, as Fred got to his feet.

"We were sent here to recruit you as a member, but then you went ballistic on us." Wolverine added. "And since Charles still thinks you deserve a chance, I will ask. Do you want to join the X-Men?"

"Will I be made fun of?" Blob asked, without missing so much as a beat.

"You will be surrounded by fellow mutants. So the possibility of being made fun of is slim at best. But even if you get tease, just come and find me…. And I will handle their punishment. Because I refuse to tolerate that kind of behavior in my institute." Charles answered. Fred thought for a second, and shrugged.

"I will answer when I see it."

"Fair enough…. You can ride with me in the X-Jet." He pointed at the humongous black jet parked in the middle of the stadium, and Fred's jaw dropped.

"WOW! You have a JET?! That is so awesome!" As if he was only a hundred pounds, the large mutant sprung to his feet to go check out the X-Jet. Logan looked at Xavier with a curious look on his face.

"Any word with the other girl?"

"Scott and Jean weren't able to convince her to join us. I just hope Fred will take this into more consideration." He sighed as he and Storm reentered the jet, with Blob close behind. Toad then groaned as he did a big standing stretch.

"Yo…I'm getting hungry, yo. I say we head home and get our grub on." As if one cue, Wolverine's stomach growled loudly.

"Agreed…"

To Be Continued……….

Hey everybody! How did you like this chapter?! I hope you liked it. Because I am planning on making Rouge a Brotherhood member…. Which would make it the Brother/Sisterhood? Yeah, I think it could work. Anyway, I am basically going off the actually cartoon series when I write these chapters. The same events, except with different rolls in the story. There might be some that I will skip, since because the Kurt/Todd switch. Please leave lots of reviews! PEACE!!!!!


	6. Speed and Spikes

Rating: T

Chapter 6: Spikes and Speed

The entire team arrived at the institute in short time. Xavier exited first, followed shortly by Fred and Ororo. "This is the Xavier institute, Mr. Dukes." Charles began, as he led the colossal boy around the immediate area. "Here I help youngsters like you to control powers…. And the emotions to control the power, in your case. I created this institution so the anyone how is gifted can live here without the fear of a unready world." Fred was having a hard time paying attention, because he was too busy looking around. The professor knew this. "Don't you agree, Fred?" He asked, without giving the boy anything to agree to. This is what brought Fred's attention back to the man before him.

"Wh…wha?"

"I would appreciate it if you tried a little harder to pay attention, Mr. Dukes." Fred scratched his head, and apologized. "Thank you…. This place would be perfect for you individual needs. You will be allowed to go to regular schools with some of my students, so you don't feel as alone as you used to." He and Blob were now entering his office to discuss this further. The professor took a seat behind his desk, while Fred tried to take a seat in the chair across from him. But it only held for a few seconds before to completely flattened. Fred went tumbling down with a thud. But to his surprise…he didn't hear one snicker or chuckle. Xavier kept a straight face as Fred got to his feet.

"Umm…sorry bout that, man…." Fred apologized. Charles shook his head.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Dukes. It was not intentional, so you are not at fault. I will be sure to get some chairs that will support you…bigger physique…. I bet you found it weird that I didn't laugh at you, didn't you?"

"Y...yeah. Normally, I can't do anything without people laughing at me…" Blob sighed as he picked up all of the shattered pieces of chair. "A…and when that happens…I just explode, ya know?"

"Yes." Xavier agreed. "Many mutants have gone through what you have, Fred. But there is someone I think you can be friends with. He too, has gone through a lot of teasing and ridicule in his life. His is Todd Tolansky, also known as Toad. You met him and Logan, also known as Wolverine during you fight earlier today." Again, as if on cue, Todd and Logan walked in. "Todd? Would you have any objections to sharing a bedroom with Fred here? I feel out of all the students, you two connect the most in terms of earlier life." The amphibious teen glanced at Blob, and shrugged.

"I don't see no harm, yo…. As long as he doesn't go all Hulk in there, it's coo with me." Xavier smiled at this. Then he looked at Fred.

"Do you?" The bigger boy shook his head. "Good. I'll have Todd finish the tour with you." Toad then began the tour, when the professor told Logan to stay close.

"What is it, Charles?"

"Ororo is at a basketball game. She is watching her nephew Evan play." Wolverine shot him a "So what?" look, and he finished. "Evan possesses the X Gene. He is stubborn and refuses to join the institute to learn to control his powers. I need you and the team to go down there and see if you could talk some sense into him."

"Oh. I forgot about Porcupine. Sure. I guess I can take them. But tomorrow, I have a day off, Charles. Because I've already done two days worth of stuff today." He groaned as he began to leave.

"I'll think about it…."

(At the Basketball Stadium)

"GO TEAM!!" The crowd was on their feet. The game was so close. The score was only a difference of one point, and the guest team was ahead. There were only 30 seconds left on the clock, and Evan was determined to win. He had the ball, and he was covered by all sides. Pietro then called out to him. With a jump and pass, the ball was thrown to the white haired boy. He ducked and weaved through all of the other players and took a shot. A miss. The crowd groaned in misery as the other team managed to snatch the ball again.

"Come on Evan! Get it!" Evan's father cheered as his son went for the opponent. And with a quick swipe of the hands, Evan stole back the ball. The home crowd were jumping in the stands, cheering for a point. Ten seconds left. "Come on Evan! Make the shot!" Bobbing and weaving down the court, Evan placed himself for a long shot. Pietro called out to him to pass it to him. But he didn't listen. Instead he took the shot. He jumped and threw the ball, just as another player accidentally rammed right into him, sending him skidding backwards. The basketball rolled around the hoop, and burning up time as it did. The crowd was silent, as the ball slowly…fell in, scoring the winning points for the home team. The crowd went wild. The team members ran and lighted the fallen Evan off the ground and carried him off to the lockers in victory. Everyone, except one person, Evan's long time rival, Pietro Maximoff.

'Evans……..' Pietro growled in his head as he walked the other way. In the stands, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Todd were all in the crowd, and saw the uneasy look the white haired boy shot Storm's nephew.

"So…that's the new kid we're after, yo?" Todd asked as he took a bite of his hotdog. Ororo nodded.

"Yes. He is my nephew, and I think he would do better at the institute…. But he thinks he has his powers under control, when he doesn't." Logan grunted.

"Well, I say we pay Porcupine a little visit." He and all of the other boys stood up and headed to the boy's locker-room.

(Inside)

The boys on the team were giving Evan pats on the back as they left. "Good game out there, Even." One said, as he left the room. But he wasn't alone. While Even was putting away his thing, Pietro walked up behind him.

"You think you're better then me, don't you, Daniels?" Said boy looked up and met faces with his long time rival.

"What are you talking about, Maximoff? You were great out there."

"I know you think that, Daniels. Why didn't you pass it my way? Huh? Afraid to have to share the glory? Huh?" The boy asked with a rather quick vocabulary.

"You were too far away, man. If I thrown it your way, the time would've ran out and we would've lost. I did it so we could win, not to hog all the glory." Even replied in a irritated tone.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just keep telling yourself that, Daniels. Because I am not holding back ant more, just to make guys like you look good." Then Pietro rudely pushed past him and walked out of the locker-room. The team passed him along the way.

"Hey there, Daniels. Good game t'night, yo." Todd began as he leapt atop the lockers, scaring Even. "I hear you have some awesome mutant spiky power. Is that true?"

"Why do you want to know, man?" Daniels asked defensively. But then, Evan felt a sneeze coming on. He tried to hold it back, but to no avail. With a strong sneeze, dozens of wood like spikes shot out of his body, sticking all over the locker room. Fortunately, Jean put up a force field protecting everyone from the quills.

"Ororo sent us here, Bub. She's really worried about you and your controlling abilities."

"I can handle my powers just fine, man." Evan countered.

"Man, you sneezed and looked what happened, yo. You made this locker room into a deathtrap." Toad countered even better. "Or were you purposely trying to KILL us?" Evan looked to the ground.

"O.K…so it's not 100% perfected. So what? I can handle my own problems without going to a school for freaks." Daniels replied in a bitter tone. "Look. I know my aunt is only trying to help me. But I'm fine. I don't need her to do anything for me." He then packed all his things out of his locker, and left. Logan looked at the others and sighed.

"Well, can't say we didn't try. I'm sure Ororo is going to be disappointed when she hears about this…." Wolverine then led the team back outside to leave.

(At the Institute)

When the others arrived, Xavier and Blob were finishing up the tour around the entire institute. "Well, Mr. Dukes, what did you think about the institute?"

"It looks pretty cool, man. But I don't know. I mean, I used to go to a school, but I didn't really fit in there. I don't know if I will be able to do it again." Fred said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, Fred…" The professor reassured with a warming smile. "Like I said before, you will be near other mutants all the time. So when things get too much for you, just hang out with them. Jean and Scott are pretty nice. Stick around them and I doubt you'll get that much hassle…. Do you want to give the institute a chance?" Xavier did what he always does, and reached out for a handshake. Thinking for a second, Fred smiled and shook his hand again.

"Sure. I'll give this place a chance."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fred. I hope you like this place as much as Todd does…. That reminds me, we need to get your bed in his room. It's getting pretty late."

"It's O.K, man. I will sleep on the floor tonight." But right then, the door opened and in walked the team, with a disappointed look on their faces.

"I'm going to guess you didn't recruit Evan, didn't you?" Xavier asked without even opening his eyes. Storm looked at the man and nodded.

"Yes…he insists that he has total control over his powers…. Why is that boy so stubborn?" She asked, not anyone in particular. Logan placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"He's a teenage boy. What do you expect, Ororo. No boy would ever admit they had a problem with their powers. Not even to you. Maybe we should try again later." She sighed, but agreed. Then Todd noticed Fred.

"Yo…. Is he a member or not, yo?" Fred looked down at the smaller teen, and smiled.

"Looks like we are roommates, man." Then, his massive stomach rumbled loudly. Todd laughed and patted Fred's giant gut.

"Well…since I have $200 to blow, I say we go to McDonalds for some food, yo? Anyone want to join?"

"No." Scott answered as he walked out the door to go to bed.

"I'll pass." Logan mumbled.

"No thanks." Jean yawned.

"No thank you." Ororo replied. And Toad already knew the professor wasn't going, so he then looked up at the new guy.

"Looks like it's just you and me, big guy. Get dressed and meet me outside. Well take the jeep, yo." Blob grinned and walked down the hall to find something to wear instead of his wrestling suit. Todd also decided to run off and find something different to wear.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Fred now wore a pair of dark green cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and a black vest over top of it. Todd now was wearing a white T-shirt with the words "Leave me alone…I'm trying to ignore you." written on the front and a pair of camouflage pants. Toad led Fred outside and showed him all of the different cars they had. They were going to be taking the ink black jeep. "Dude, this is so awesome." Blob said as he got into the passenger's seat. Toad snickered and hopped in the driver's seat.

"I know, huh? The professor sure knows how to treat his students, yo." Then they were off. They drove for a few seconds before Todd tried to talk. "So, Blob is it?" Said boy nodded. "This is gonna be a stupid question…but how did you get that name?" Fred sighed.

"When I was eight…and living in a orphanage." Todd nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "And your name in Toad, right?" Todd nodded. "Why are you called that, man?" And instead of telling him, Toad decided to show him. He shot out his 20 foot tongue into the air, startling Fred. "WOW!"

"I know. It's cool, isn't it?" Blob chuckled and nodded. "Anyway, I got that name while I was in a orphanage, too yo. The kids and adults all called me that until a was forced to leave." The two then began telling one another bad parts of their lives, until they arrived at the world famous restaurant chain. Incidentally, it was not even a block away from Evan's school, but Todd didn't think much about it. He and his new roommate just walked in. Todd told Fred what he wanted, and gave him the $200 he had brought with him…big mistake. Toad then took a seat right next to the large window in the front, the gave him a good view of the high school. Minutes passed, and Fred finally came back with his and Todd's order. Todd ordered a Big Mac Meal, while Fred ordered TEN Bib Mac Meals. Toad looked at the larger boy in disbelief.

"Heheheee…. Sorry, man. I'm REALLY hungry." He then handed only $100 and change back to the slimy teen, and sat down. "Now…lets eat!" He began to take humongous bites of his burgers and large brinks of his super sized Coke. Deciding not to insult him or anything, Toad simply sighed and began on his one meal. before he was even halfway done with his burger and fries, Fred had finished three Big Macs and refilled his cup three times. He used the empty table next to him to pile on all of his fries, and had dozens of little ketchup packets on the side. People around them looked at the obese boy as he devoured his large pile of unhealthy food. When Toad was finally done with his food, Fred only had one last burger and some fries left. "Damn…. I'm getting pretty damn full, man." Some people around him stifled some laughter, causing a tic to form on Fred's head.

"Dude…" Todd's voice was heard over the people's snickers. "They're not worth it, yo…. Here." He reached out and grabbed the last Big Mac. "I'll help you finish up this stuff." Blob grinned and began on the last of the fries. Toad was lazily eating the greasy burger(DAMN!! NOW I WANT McDONALDS!!)when he saw someone seeking outside of the high school. "Yo. Someone is messing around outside that school, yo." With fries crammed in his mouth, Blob looked up.

"Tho(Translation: So)?"

"Well, since we are X-Men, we need to make sure someone doesn't do anything bad, yo. It's our job." Fred gulped down the rest of his food and soda and the two were off. The cashier watched the two leave, smiled and waved.

"Please come again!"

(Inside the High School)

Evan was stalking the halls, looking for a thief. Lately, someone has been breaking into his locker for the past two weeks now, and he was sick of it. He silently stepped through the halls, listening for any noise. "This is it, you thieving prick." Evan whispered to himself, making spikes pop out of his forearm. "I'm going to tear you a new one when I get my hands on you, man. You can count on that." Then, as if a door was open, wind blew into the school. But this wasn't a normal wind. It went back and forth, at high speeds. Then, all the dials on the lockers began to spin at once. "What the hell?" Then, all the lockers flew open and all of the content that was in them fell out. All of a sudden, a little twister picked them up and neared Evan. "Back off!" Evan then shout out spikes the size javelins. They created like a wall between him and the strange wind. The twister died down, revealing Pietro Maximoff, wearing a strange silver costume.

"What's up, Daniels?" He asked in a cocky quick voice.

"Pietro?! You were the one who was stealing from me?!" Evan asked in a disbelieving voice. The white haired teen laughed.

"The name's Quicksilver now. You like the costume? Took me a few seconds to make."

"B…but why man?" Daniels asked.

"Dude, I have to. I mean, I'm so fast, I need SOMETHING to keep me entertained. And besides, I needed the challenge." In a blink of a eye, he was behind him, and taking his wallet.

"Get off me, Pietro!" Evan shouted as he swung around to punch the fast teen in the face. But he was gone in a blink of a eye, and behind him again.

"Oops! Too slow man, as usual." Then Pietro pushed him over. "Face it man, I am better then you in ever….."

POW!!!!!

The next thing Pietro knew, he was sent flying by a thrown locker. When he shook his head and looked up, down the halls, stood both Toad and Blob. Todd smiled mischievously.

"Oops. Too slow, man! You should watch where you're standing, yo. You'll never know what will happen." Angry, Quicksilver sprung to his feet, and glared at the two new kids.

"Who are you jerks?!"

"Call me Toad, and call him Blob!" Todd answered as he and Fred drew closer. "And I'm afraid we heard everything. Now, just come quietly and no one will have to get hurt." Evan looked up, and glared at the two.

"What are you guys doing here?! I told you I could ha…." He didn't have any time finish, before Toad spat some black gunk over Evan's mouth, silencing him.

"Sorry dude. But me and Blob are helping you one way or another." Pietro then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You think a frog and a FATass can help you! HAHAHA!!!! I…I mean look at that fat piece of shit! HAHA! Wh…what is he going to do, SIT on me?! HAHAHAHA!!!" Very, very, VERY big mistake on Pietro's part. Fred's face went beat red with rage, and sweat began to drip of his forehead. He looked down to Toad, who smiled devilishly back at him.

"Go ahead. He…you can get man at." Still angry, Fred looked at the still laughing Quicksilver. He then reached out and grabbed another locker.

"STOP! LAUGHING! AT MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Lockers went flying down the hall and at the speed demon. Pietro immediately stopped laughing and gulped at what was flying his way.

"Holy shit!!" He then sped out of the way before he was hit. Quicksilver was running in their direction, where Toad already had a trap waiting for him. While he was laughing, Todd took the opportunity to grease up the halls with his gunk. And when Pietro reached it, he went skidding past them and smacked up against the wall and when he tried to get up, he was suddenly nailed to the wall with spikes.

"H…hey! Let me go!" Evan smirked, reached around and took back the money that was stolen from him.

"Too slow, man." Then, police sirens were heard approaching outside the school. Toad heard them and panicked.

"Oh shit! We need to bounce, y'all. Or we'll be canned too!" Agreeing, Fred and Evan took the exit out the back, leaving the trapped Pietro.

(In the Jeep)

Todd, Fred and Evan were heading back to the institute. "So…do you think you want to consider joining us, man? I mean, what's so wrong with it? You won't be alone, you will learn new stuff, and you will even go to school with other mutants, yo." Todd was trying to convince Evan to join again.

"Yeah, dude?" Fred agreed, hanging one of his arms out of the side of the car. "I just joined and I already like it." Daniels looked out and sighed.

"I…I'm not sure, man…. I don't think I can do it. I got friends at my other school."

"Dat's O.K, yo." Toad reassured. "You can still be their friend. Just give them a bogus excuse, saying where you are leaving. They'll understand, yo." Evan looked from Todd and Fred, and sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you guy's happy, I'll give it a shot. But if I don't like it, I'm done for good. Deal?" Toad smiled, and reached over to shake Evan's hand, while still steering with the other.

"Deal."

To Be Continued……

HAHAHA! How did you all like that chapter?! I hope you liked the little fight scene with Quicksilver. Hope it wasn't to quick you ya. But like I said before, the Brotherhood will consist of Kurt(Nightcrawler) Lance Alvers(Avalanche) Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver) and Rouge. Hope you liked this chapter. Peace!


	7. The Brotherhood

Rating: T

Chapter 7: The Brotherhood

That night, Evan had a very serious talk with Xavier and his aunt. But they were happy that he finally decided to give the institute a chance. He was told to only use his powers when it if needed, not wanted. The professor also congratulated Toad and Blob for being there when they were. The police came and arrested Pietro, since he was the only one in there at the time. And when they were about to leave, Xavier told Todd and Fred to stay. "Todd? Fred? Do you think you can stay here for a second?" Toad tuned, and so did Blob.

"Sure, Mr. X…" Todd took a seat, while Fred stood. "What is it you want to talk about, yo?" Charles smiled, and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"I want to thank you, and say how proud I am of both of you…especially you, Mr. Dukes." Fred scratched his head in confusion, not knowing why he was being congratulated. "At the restaurant, you were about to attack those people who were laughing at you…but you held back you anger." Fred rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled.

"Well, Toad said they weren't worth it…so I didn't hurt them." He answered simply. The professor smiled and rubbed his chin.

"I see…. Well, it's late. You two should probably be going to sleep. Tomorrow is a school day. Which reminds me…Fred, I enrolled you into Bayville High School. I'm sure Todd and the others will show you around." Toad hopped on Blob's strong shoulders and sat there, like a Pirate's parrot.

"Yep. I'll show ya everything, yo. Stick with me, and you will do fine." Fred nodded and walked off to where his and Todd's room was. As they walked, so students were caught off guard by Fred's appearance. He looked down in silent anger, when Todd tapped him on the head. "Yo, don't worry about them. After a couple of days, they'll get used to you." Then they arrived at their room. They opened, and inside were two beds…well, Fred had a few king sized mattresses piled in the middle of the room.

"Looks like the professor has already made your bed, yo." Toad joked as he hopped off of Fred shoulders and onto his own bed. The giant boy yawned loudly as he back flopped on his pile of softness. "Remember, we wake up at 7:30am here." Fred groaned as Todd used his long tongue to turn the lights off.

(The Next Morning)

It was 7:30 in the morning, and the alarm, as always, blared right into Toad's ear. "DAMNIT!!" He cursed, using his tongue to turn off the stupid clock. "I hate this clock!" He turned, to see Fred still asleep in the middle of the floor. Smiling devilishly, Toad positioned himself for a full on body slam. After a few good and quiet bounces on his bed, Todd leapt into the air. "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACON!!" Toad cried as he dive bombed the sleeping giant. But apparently, the word "Bacon" is the word to say if you want to wake up Blob. The second that word entered his mind, Fred bolted up right.

"Bacon?! Where?!" And Toad fell right passed Fred and landed on the side of his pile of mattresses. And he hit at a angle, and was bounced to the side and slammed up against the wall. Fred looked around and saw Todd, compressed against the wall. "Why are you there, man?" He asked, oblivious to what Todd had just tried to do to him while he was asleep. Todd blew a strand on his own hair from him face and groaned.

"Nothing, yo…" He groaned as he got upright. "It's time to get up, yo. We need to get breakfast, and head out to school." He and Fred got dressed in what they were wearing yesterday, and headed out to the dining room. In there, not as many kids were there yet. Logan, Jean, Scott and Xavier were the only ones there. The professor looked at the two, and smiled.

"Good morning, Todd. Good morning, Fred. Are ready for school?" Fred and Todd laughed at that question.

"Nope…we just want some grub to get us through the day, yo. We never look forward to school…" Toad yawned as he took a seat. Not wanting to break another chair, Blob decided to side on his knees. After they were done eating, the team took two cars to get to school. Scott and Jean took Scott's car, while Toad and Blob took the jeep.

(At School)

The four arrived tem minutes before school officially began. Toad and Blob got out of the jeep, with Todd burying the keys in his front pocket. The two approached the front door, but Duncan and some of his friends were waiting for him. Duncan, now with a black eye glared daggers at the boy he fought yesterday. "TOLANSKY!!!" He shouted, with him and his gang nearing closer. Todd sighed and nudged Fred in the shoulder.

"That's Duncan Mathrews, star football player and bully. I kicked his ass yesterday in a after school fight. But I would stay away from him…he's bad news."

"It's time for a rematch, Tolansky!" The battered athlete growled as he reached for Todd. But Fred stepped in front of him in the last second. With a serious frown on his face, Fred reached down and picked the jock up by the back of his jacket.

"Listen here, you wimp. If you come near Toad again, I will beat you so hard, you children will come into the world with two black eyes." Fred warned, as kids began to gather around, hoping for another fight. Duncan's friends got mad, and were about to jump the larger boy…when Scott and Jean got in front of them. Duncan looked down and glared not at Scott, but at Jean.

"What are you doing here, you cheating whore?!" Jean turned with complete shock that he called her that.

"What?! I never cheated on you, you asshole!" She shouted back, with tears building up in her eyes. The suspended athlete laughed sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, you bitch. Me and my buds SAW you cuddled up next to the freak Tolansky yesterday. What do you call that?!"

"A JOKE!!!" Jean cried back. Duncan's eyes popped open with shock at what he heard. "I was never with him! We just wanted to play a little joke on you! We saw you coming down the street, and thought it would be funny to freak you out!"

"J…Jean…. I'm sorry. I…if only…" Duncan tried to apologize for what he said to her…but the damage was already done.

"No! you know what?! You can go to hell for all I care! We are OVER!" Then she ran off, crying. Scott glared at Duncan, and ran after her. Fred chucked Duncan to his other friends, who were flattened by the weight. And toad hopped on Fred's shoulders.

"Looks like you blew it, shitface." Todd began as Fred walked past the jocks. "And if you want to fight me, you'll have to get past Blob here." Then Blob ran of to catch up with Scott and Jean.

(Behind the School)

Jean was sitting behind a tree, crying her eyes out. "How could I have ever have been in to that ass?" She cried to herself. "I never thought he would ever talk to me th…that way…" Scott ran up, and knelt down beside her. He hated seeing her like this. He placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Jean…" Scott began, in a soft and soothing voice. "I'm sorry Duncan said all of that stuff to you. He's just a asshole…and a bully at that. Did you know how long he and his friends have been bullying Toad?" Without even looking, Jean shook her head. "For a long time…in fact, that was the reason I accidentally caused that propane tank to explode a few days ago. I was saving Toad from being pounded by Duncan and his friends." In the bushes behind the two friends, Toad and Blob hid themselves.

"Is there always this much drama with you guys?" Fred whispered.

"Pretty much, yo…" Toad answered, popping his head out of the bushes. Back with Scott and Jean, Scott was still comforting her.

"Jean…. Duncan's just a punk. You don't need to cry over what he says to you. There are a lot of other men out there four times better then he is…" He tried to assure her.

"B…but I th…thought he was the o…one, Scott.." She stuttered, holding in tears. Scott then, without warning, grabbed Jean by both shoulders and made it so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Jean…things will get better. I promise you this." Despite what happened, Jean allowed a smile to appear on her face. Tears were still rolling down her face, but she didn't care. Seeing this, however, Toad got a evil idea. He shot out his tongue, and smacked Scott in the back of the head. The sudden strike sent Scott's face forward, slamming his lips against Jean's. Neither moved so much as a inch.

"Yes!" Toad shouted. But this didn't phase neither Scott or Jean. They were in another world, lost in each other's eyes. They separated, with their faces bright red.

"W…wow…" Scott stuttered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. But then, a familiar voice was heard.

"Wow…this is so sweet, I think I'm gonna get a cavity!" The four turned and saw four other students walking there way. It was Lance Alvers, Pietro Maximoff, Rouge and Kurt Wagner. But Kurt didn't look like his natural self. He look…normal. Regular skin, regular hair, regular hands, regular everything.

"What are you losers doing here?" Todd said as he and Fred stomped out of the bushes they were hiding in. Kurt saw the slimy mutant, and frowned.

"We vork for Mystique now, X-Losers." He said angrily.

"You see…we are part of a nifty little thing call the Brotherhood of Mutants." Pietro continued. "We do odd jobs for Mystique, and we get paid. Coo, huh?" Toad smirked and hopped back on Fred's shoulders.

"So basically…you all are Mystique's bitches?" Fred bust out with laughter. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Apparently, the two were getting Lance mad.

"You two rejects shut up! Before me and my team rocks you!"

"Forget about the warning. Lets just get them!" Pietro said as he sped towards them. The other three followed suit. Seeing as a fight was unavoidable, Fred raised a foot into the air and slammed it on the ground. The mini-earthquake didn't effect the other three, but it DID manage to trip up Quicksilver. Kurt disappeared, and reappeared behind Scott, ready to take him down.

"Yo! You sorry excuse for a plush toy! If you're looking for a fight, then I'm you man!" Todd shouted as he pushed off Fred's back with both feet and tackled Nightcrawler. Scott fired a few beams at Lance, but he merely ducked to avoid them. Lance then used his earth moving powers to create a decent sized earthquake. And Rouge took on Jean. Before the fight started, the Goth girl took some powers from each of her teammates. So she teleported behind Jean, and kicked her in the side. Jean screamed in pain as she went stumbling down to the ground.

"Jean!" Scott shouted as he shot a laser beam at Rouge. But since she absorbed Pietro's powers, she easily escaped without being hit. Back with Todd and Kurt, it was a even fight. Neither could outlast or outfight the other.

"Yo…you and your team should just give up, yo…" Toad sighed, panting for breath. The teleporter looked at him with smugness.

"Oh? What might that be?" Then, Fred ran up beside him at full speed and decked him in the stomach. He was sent flying through the air and bounced off a tree.

"That might happen…." Todd laughed, as Pietro appeared before him.

"Hello again, smelly." Then, before Toad could do anything, Quicksilver decked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Blob lunged forward to punch the speed demon, but he was gone in a instant. He reappeared behind him, and kicked him in the back. But that barely phased Fred, as he swung around and grabbed Pietro by the legs.

"TAKE THIS!" Fred then let go, and drop kicked Pietro, sending him flying. After regaining his breath, Todd looked up to see Scott and Jean still fighting Lance and Rouge.

"You…I got Lance…you get Emo chick over there." Toad grunted as he got to his feet. Then he got another idea. "Yo Freddy…do you think you could give me a _lift_?" Fred got what he was meaning and grinned. Grabbing Todd by the waist, Fred aimed to throw Toad straight at the bad boy Lance. And with a mighty hurl, Blob sent Toad at Lance as if he was a bullet. Scott and the earth mover were in battle…until Todd flew in and blind sided Lance, causing them both to stumble to the ground. Back with Jean and Rouge.

"Stay still!" Jean shouted, trying to catch Rouge in a force field. But either she would teleport away or ran away super fast.

"Just give up, Hon…" Rouge spoke in her slightly southern accent. "I'm too good. Maybe you and your team should…."

"TAKE THIS, YOU BITCH!!!!" Fred had pulled a entire tree out of the ground, and hurled it at Rouge. She jumped and vanished. She then reappeared behind Freddy, ready to steal his powers.

"Good night, Sugar."

BOOM!!!!!

Then, the Gothic girl was blasted away by Scott's laser eyes. She was sent skidding and tumbling across the ground, unconscious, but still alive.

"Good night, _Sugar._" Scott growled back. Now, there was only Lance left. And he was to busy fighting with the quick and nimble Todd Tolansky.

"Hold still and fight like a man!!!" Lance shouted as Toad kept sidestepping and dodging all his attacks. Toad frowned.

"You want me to fight back? Fine!" The next punch Lance sent, Toad caught it with one arm. Then, without getting any time to react, Lance was then struck in the side of the face by Todd's left hook. Lance stumbled backwards, and wiped away the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. Next, Toad leapt forward and round house kicked Lance in the stomach. But Lance grabbed his leg, twisted, and flung Toad to a tree. But Todd counted by planting both feet on the tree he was thrown at, pushed off, and dived right towards Lance again.

"What the f…." Was all he could say before he was tackled to the ground again. Todd then leapt backwards…but not in retreat. His tongue shot out and wrapped around Lance's ankles. With enough momentum, Lance was being swung around and around by his ankles. A few seconds later, he was released.

"YO! Head's up, Freddy!" Fred smiled when he saw Lance flying his way. With a giant lung forward, Blob's stomach bounced Lance straight into the air. Then it was Jean's turn. Using her powers, she froze the bad boy in midair. Then, for the grand finale, Scott sent a powerful burst of laser, sending Lance flying through the air. He landed on the ground, next to his other unconscious partners.

"AWESOME! WE WON, YO!" Toad cheered as he hopped on Fred's shoulder. But his cheers of joy died down when he turned, and saw that the entire school was behind them. "Umm…. Hey?" Nothing. They all just stood there, staring dumbly into space. "Yo…what's wrong with them?"

"I am erasing their minds, Mr. Tolansky…" Everybody turned to see professor Xavier and Logan coming up behind them. "They all saw you us your powers…so I am making it so they think they saw something else." Logan looked at the four unconscious teen, and sighed.

"Looks like Mystique have a team of her own…. This only mean _He_ is up to his old tricks again, aye Charles?"

"Yes…." Xavier sighed, rubbing his temples. "I feared it was so. But my assumptions were correct."

"What are ya talking bout?" Fred asked as he and the other three gathered around. But Charles didn't press the matter.

"Nothing. We should go. Before they awake from their trance." S o he and his students retreated to the car…but there was someone that Charles didn't get, and she saw the whole thing.

"Hmm…. Looks like I am going to need to train my students a little better…. But we will defeat you, Charles Xavier…" The blue women swore to herself, as she faded into the shadows.

To Be Continued…….

Here there everybody! Did you like that chapter?! I hope you did, because tomorrow I am taking a break. I just need a little time for myself. I hope you all liked the fight scene with X-Men vs. The Brotherhood! Wasn't that awesome?! Please lease reviews! PEACE!!!!


	8. Down Town Rumble

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Down Town Brawl

Once again, the team were being taken home from school. The professor thought a day off talking about what is happening was more important then going to school. But because of the awkward moment from before, Jean decided to ride with Todd, while Fred rode with Scott. Ever since the kiss, they were having difficulty even looking at one another. Todd looked over to the redhead, and saw that she was blankly staring off into space. Seeing this, Toad chuckled. "Looks like someone have never been kissed…" Jean turned red at Todd's teasing.

"I can't believe you did that, Todd." She replied in a angry voice. "Now you made it so awkward between us that we can't even look at each other now. We were just fine as friends, but now you messed it all up." Toad raised one hand in defense.

"Yo. I was just trying to help, yo. You were upset, and I figured you could use one…. Would you have liked it better if I gave you a kiss?" Jean shuttered at the thought. "My thoughts exactly…look, it plain as fucking day that Scott totally digs you. You to are two of Xavier's best students, and frankly…look good together." Jean only huffed and looked the other way.

"Still a wrong thing to do, Todd." The amphibian like teenager looked at her, and smiled devilishly.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you pull away when you were exchanging spit with Summers? You two were at it for a few good seconds…" Jean couldn't answer…she only looked down and blushed harder. Then Todd got serious. "But we have a problem. The bad guys are teaming up for something. The professor KNOWS, but won't tell us. And worst of all, we will have to go to the same freakin' school as them…. Maybe we should pry some answers from Charles when we get back." Jean frowned and shook her head.

"He will tell us when he thinks we're ready, Todd. We trust the professor well enough to go on what he gives us at the time."

"I trust the man 100% too, Red.." Toad reassured. "But I don't see why he should keep something like this a secret from us. Because the looks he and Logan exchanged looked like there was something happening, yo. And not in anyway good." Jean looked at him with a questionable look. "Look…" Toad sighed. "I'll ask him, then I'll drop the subject." Jean sighed, and turned back to the window.

(At the X-Mansion)

The four followed Xavier and Logan into his office, to discuss what was happening. "I'm sure you all know why we're here?" The four nodded slowly. "It seems that Mystique has rounded up a team of mutants of her own. Lance Alvers, Pietro Maxinoff, Rouge, and…Kurt Wagner." He sighed the name of the potential student. "I need you to reframe using your powers in the open by any means. Even if they attack you. I want you to either retreat, or take the fight to a secluded area where no one will witness you using your powers." The students nodded understandingly. "Good. And I also want to say how impressed I was with your teamwork while fighting them. You four only just met each other, yet you managed to take on a team of mutants by yourselves." Toad smiled.

"Well, to be fair, it was kind of a unfair match, yo…. They were unorganized, and were bent on fighting one guy, when we decided to mix it up." Xavier grinned, and nodded.

"Yes…but they won't be making that mistake twice. Now they will be trying new methods of trying to take you four down, along with this institute. But right now…I want you four to take this opportunity to train. Perfect your skills incase you need to tomorrow." Everyone nodded, and were about to leave, when Todd continued.

"What are you hiding from us, professor?" The question shocked Scott and the others. No one would ever accuse Xavier of hiding anything from them. "You and Logan looked worried when the Brotherhood came to be, and Wolverine mentioned someone in particular. No offence, but I think we deserve some answers, yo." Todd finished in a stern tone. Scott looked as if he was about to jump out and strangle the smaller boy.

"You are right, Todd…. I'm sorry for not telling you four sooner…" Xavier apologized, earning every ear in hearing distance's attention. The four gathered around as Charles began explaining. "You see…there is a mutant out there that believes that all mutants should rule the world. He's practically gone insane with the idea of overthrowing humanity, and making the mutant race the dominant species…. He's my brother, Magneto."

"WHAT?!?!?! You mean to tell us your brother is Mystique's boss?!" Toad asked unbelievably. Charles nodded, with one eyebrow raised. "She always talked about how scary her boss was. And that when I mess up, she messes up, which causes "The Big Guy" to get seriously pissed at her. You mean that man your brother?"

"Yes…and like me, her is a mutant with incredible powers. He has the ability to bent any metallic object, and use it at his will. And being in a city, he is especially dangerous. He is slowly building up a army of mutants that follow his vision, and is growing by the day. The Brotherhood…is only one of his ranks. He has other groups, with each one being more dangerous then the first one." The four were blown away by the news they were hearing. Now the figured out they were in a WAR for humanity…and they were only in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!

"So that's one of the reasons Charles created the X-Men…" Wolverine continued from were the professor left off. "To combat Magneto and his army from taking control. You see, we are all about peace between mutants and humans. But with a crazy bastard like Magneto out there, that will never be…. You think you four are up to that?" He asked, looking at each one. And not surprisingly, Fred Dukes was the first to answer.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted as he pounded his hand into his other palm. "We took one the Brotherhood, so we can handle all of the other pansies your bro can throw at us!" Toad, uncontrollably, smiled devilishly and hopped onto Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah professor. With me and Big Boy Blob here to save these two, we can't lose, yo!" Scott and Jean didn't really like hearing that…but none the less, the nodded their heads, agreeing with them. Logan chuckled in his own growling way, while Xavier looked at the four with a confident smile. They were about to say something, when all of a sudden, a huge television screen popped down from the ceiling. It turned on by itself, and went to the news. There, a new reporter was talking into the screen.

"It is chaos down town!" He began in a frantic voice. "A group of mutants are wreaking havoc here! They are smashing windows, breaking into stores, and terrorizing everybody in sight!" Logan looked over to the four, and grinned mischievously.

"So…you four ready for a rematch?" He asked as he slipped his mask on. Toad and Blob smiled.

"We were born man…you should know that by now, yo." Todd said in a cocky manner. And after pulling of his pant and shirt, there beneath it was his battle suit. This brought up something for the professor.

"Oh, Fred. I just remembered something. I finished you suit."

(Down Town)

It was just like the reporter said before. Down town was in fact, in chaos. Quicksilver was speeding up and down streets, knocking over innocent people and stealing wallets as he went. Avalanche, using his seismic powers, caused cars to crash, causing car jams. Nightcrawler was teleporting into stores and stealing money from the cash registers. And Rouge's job was simple. She was holding all the stuff the stole in a big brown bag. "HAHAHA! Looks like the X-Losers aren't even going to try to stop us this time!" Pietro chuckled as he and the other's regrouped. Kurt appeared with a armload of money and emptied it into the bag the Goth girl was carrying.

"Yeah. Dose losers vill never stop us. They might've gotten lucky last time, but that'll never happen again." The blue mutant chuckled. But before more could be said, they began hearing crashes coming near them.

"WE'RE BACK!!!!" Then they looked behind them, and saw that Blob was plowing through the piled up cars. But new he too had a suit. He wore a regular standard X-Man blue suit. But this one was different. His arms and legs were heavily armored. He had thick metal shoulder pads on, resembling the one's that football players wore. Going down his arms and legs were thick metal armor, reminding you of a Knight's armor. The other four came up behind them. Four, because Wolverine decided to join in on this one. With a confident smile on his face, Fred looked at the Brotherhood. "You wimps ready for a rematch?!" Lance looked at them with a nasty glare.

"You X-Geeks got lucky last time! But now we mean business!" Todd coined the teams and laughed.

"HA! You must've hit your head harder then a thought, Bolder Brains. But unless you forgot how to count, it's five against four."

"No it isn't!" The team then heard a unfamiliar voice come from the buildings behind the Brotherhood. But unlike the others, Logan knew all too well who it was, and he grinded his teeth in seething anger.

'Victor…..' He thought, when all of a sudden, as figure leapt from the building behind the four evil mutants. It was a rather large man, with long flowing blond hair. He had a animalistic look to him, mainly for the huge canine teeth visible. He had long, razor sharp claws sprouting out his fingertips. He wore a large brown trench coat, black pants, and black combat boots. With a evil grin and his face, he looked at Logan.

"Hey there Logan…." He spoke in a deep growl. "I see you are still working with that loser Xavier." Wolverine's claws popped out of his knuckles in rage.

"It beats working for a insane screwball Magneto! Which reminds me, what the hell are you doing her, Creed?!" Logan shouted. The feral man across the street smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? He say jump, I ask how high. Magneto ordered me to lead these youngsters on a little raid, saying that you wouldn't be able to resist being the hero's." As if planned, the Brotherhood, with Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth, attacked the team.

"X-Men, go!" Wolverine ordered, with everyone charging back. They were lined up with the others as they neared. Toad got Nightcrawler. Cyclops got Avalanche. Jean got Rouge. Blob got Sabertooth, and Wolverine had Quicksilver. They were about to collide, when the team sprung another one of Toad's schemes.

"SWITCH!!!" Suddenly, each person had a different guy, and dived at him of her. Now Toad had Avalanche. Cyclops had Quicksilver. Jean had Nightcrawler. Blob had Rouge and Wolverine had his former teammate Sabertooth. The sudden change took the others by complete surprise, and got blindsided by another guy then they anticipated. And with everybody fighting another one, five batters began. Logan and Victor went at it with the intent to kill the other.

"RRAAHH!!!!" Wolverine roared as he sent a barrage of slashes with his claws at Sabertooth. On all four, Victor pounced out and around Wolverine's strikes. The went back and forth, attacking a dodging the other. With Scott and Pietro, it was basically Scott firing off his lasers, and being avoided by Quicksilver's speed.

"HAHA! You missed! Missed again! Oh…so close! Missed again!" The white haired speedster repeated, in his annoying whiny voice. With Jean and Nightcrawler, Kurt was giving the redhead a handful. He would teleport behind her, grab her, teleport with her and reappear in the air. He would then plant both feet on her back and kick off, sending her down. Thinking quickly, however, Jean used her powers to freeze her in midair, stopping her before she hit the ground. She then used her powers to pick up a car and hurl it at the blue mutant. This continued while Blob battled with Rouge.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with this time, Sugar." She then, using Lance's powers , began to make the earth shake. This in turn caused Fred to lose his balance and stumble backwards. He quickly reached behind him, tore off a tire from a car, and chucked it at the Goth girl.

"You'll need to do better then that if you want to take on the BLOB, girl!" The tire screamed at Rouge, who had a smug smirk on her face. Then, before the tire reached his, she was gone in a puff of smoke. The tire flew right through where she used to be, and then she reappeared, with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I told you Hon…you don't have what it takes." She said, with her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should go eat something before your fat ass gets hurt." A vein enlarged on the side of Fred's head by her comment. He cracked his knuckles, and began to near the smart mouthed girl. With Toad and Avalanche, it was all about hand to hand fighting again. Where Todd lacked in pure brute strength, he made up for in speed and flexibility. The taller boy grunted as he was knocked to the ground by a sweep kick by Todd. But then Lance slammed his elbows on the ground, causing a tremor. The ground raddled and caused Toad to also fall to the ground. And before he could get up, Lance grabbed Todd by the leg and threw him up against a building.

"Take think, you freak!" Avalanche shouted as he charged at Toad, who was struggling to get to his feet. But as Lance got closer, Todd spat his gunk right before Lance's feet. And as if this was a old cartoon, Lace came skidding on one foot towards the brick wall of the building. Toad then leapt forward with one arm extended to the side, and clothe lined Lance. This knocked the air out of his lungs when he hit the ground with a powerful thud. The amphibian like boy then looked, and saw Logan having trouble handling Sabertooth.

"Just give up, Logan! You've grown weak since you abandoned the team!" Victor growled as he decked Wolverine right in the stomach. Logan coughed and stumbled backwards, breathing heavily. But when Creed went in for the kill, a slimy tongue wrapped around his throat. Then he was yanked backwards and fell flat on his back. Behind him was Todd Tolansky, retracting his tongue back into his mouth. "You're so…." Sabertooth tried to say, before Todd interrupted.

"SWITCH!!!" Then, out of nowhere, Creed was sent flying by Blob slamming into him from the side. New it was a free for all. Todd decided he would help around when he needed to. Logan caught his breath again, and looked at the obese boy.

"I didn't need it…but thanks, Bub." The man grumbled as he got to his feet. Fred chuckled, but was suddenly struck from behind by a red laser beam. He tumbled backwards, and saw Rouge standing behind him, with a unconscious Scott behind her. Her eyes were glowing red, and she was smiling evilly.

"I can get used to this, y'all…"

"Get used to this!!!" Toad shouted, leaping in the air and kicking her in the back of the head. She groaned in pain as she went stumbling forward. And as she skidded forward, Blob swung down and swipe punched Rouge, sending her flying and hitting the side of a building, rendering her unconscious.

"RRRAAHHHH!" What sounded like a lion's roar turned out to be Sabertooth. He pounced up behind Todd, and SLASHED him across the back. Toad yelled in pain as he fell forward, bleeding extremely. Victor then reached down, grabbed the wounded boy and lifted him into the air. "Big mistake, runt…" He growled, then turned to look at Wolverine and Blob. "I hope you remember this Logan!!!" He roared as he began to wind up for a five clawed strike to Todd's throat.

BOOM!!!!!!

Behind him, Scott temporary regained consciousness and sent his laser beam at Sabertooth's back…on high. Victor was blasted forward, releasing the badly injured Toad and crashed into a car, totaling it.

"TOAD!" Logan shouted as he bolted to the fallen Mutant's side. Blood was pouring from his back, causing the boy to pass out before Logan reached him. At the sight of Toad being struck down, Fred went ballistic.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The massive teen went on a rampage for them man who attacked his newest friend. Jean stopped her fight and ran to Todd's side. She looked at his wounds, and gasped.

"We need to get out of her and get him to the institute! If you don't hurry, Todd will bleed out and die!" Without missing a beat, Wolverine scooped Toad up in his arms, while Jean got Scott. Logan looked back to see Fred opening a serious can of WhoopAss on Victor. Freddy managed to get his hand around Sabertooth's leg, and was slamming him against everything he could find. Cars, the street, the sides of buildings, everything.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" Blob shouted as slammed Victor on the hood of a car, causing it to cave in. And before Victor could even begin to try to get up…Fred leaped into the air and BODY SLAMMED on the car. The entire car was flattened, along with Creed. Sweat was pouring off of Blob's head as he got back up to his feet. He glared down, to see Victor Creed pulverized and unconscious. But before Fred could do anymore damage, Wolverine called out to him.

"FRED! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND LETS GO!" Fred turned with a mad look on his face.

"But this prick is still ali…."

"I know! But we will get him next time! Todd is bleeding out, and we need to get him back to the institute now!" Still hyperventilating with rage, Fred nodded. But before running of with the others, Fred spat in the face of the unconscious Victor. And as the X-Men retreated to their cars, Nightcrawler and Quicksilver watched. Pietro was about to attack the team for pounding their leader, but Kurt stopped him.

"Why are you helping them?! They are the enemy!" The white haired mutant growled. Kurt glared at his "Teammate".

"I know they are the enemy! But I vill not cause da death of anyone! I draw da line at murder!" He looked at them run, and frantically driving away at high speeds. He then looked at his own beaten and unconscious teammates. "Come on…" He sighed. "Ve better be getting back to Mystique…." Pietro raised a eyebrow, and sped down the street. Quicksilver was able to carry Lance and Rouge. And Kurt could use his powers to teleport Sabertooth back to their hide out…no words were spoken.

To Be Continued…

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Is Todd going to be O.K?! What is going to happen next?! Hey everybody! I am only going to update once today. A had a little studding to do for homework, and need to get it done. But please tell me what you think about this chapter! Please leave plenty of reviews!


	9. Recovering, and Pyro

Rating: T

Chapter 9: Recovering, and Pyro

The team sped it the institute, with the bleeding Todd in the back seat. Logan drove while Scott and Jean tried their best to slow the bleeding. Scott came to when he was placed in the car. Fred followed close behind, as he drove the jeep. As they neared the X-Mansion, Wolverine couldn't help but blame himself. He was the leader of the team, and he allowed one of his students to get hurt to such a degree. His self-loathing turned to burning rage towards the man who done it. But he put that aside as he and the team made it to the mansion. There were already students and Xavier out there to take Toad. Logan sent Charles the horrible news, and in turn, Xavier ordered all his students practicing health to get ready. "Charles!" Wolverine called as he jumped out of the car. "Get a stretcher! Stat!" Jean handed the unconscious teen to Logan, who dashed inside the mansion. Scott and Jean waited there, without saying a word, when Fred pulled in. when he got out, he had a emotionless expression on. The three then just stood outside, waiting to be told what to do.

"God damn it….." Scott cursed, as he kicked the dirt. "I can't believe what happened. How could I let the bitch get that close to me? Because of her, I could've saved Todd." Jean sighed and placed two hands on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault Scott.." She reassured. "Sabertooth was too fast. Even if you weren't down for the count, I doubt you would have been able to stop him. I just h……"

"RRRRAAAHHH!!!!" Fred, without warning, punches the ground in rage. When he pulled his fist back, the was a crater, the same size as his fist two inches into the driveway. "I should've seen him coming! He was in my range of sight, but I was too busy looking at Todd! It all my fault!" He then stomped the ground, resulting the same way as his punch.

"No, Freddy…it's no one's fault. Only Sabertooth is to blame. He attacked a boy using lethal force. If anyone is to be pointed out, it's him." Fred's muscles tightened.

"The next time I see him, I swear I'm gonna break every bone in his…."

"Wait in line, Bub…" The three turned to see Logan, walking out without his mask on. "I had first dibs for quite some time now. The next time we meet, you and me will take him out." The oddest this was that Logan had a cigarette in between his fingers. Jean saw this, and pointed it out.

"I didn't know you smoked, Logan. When did that start?" The man took a long drag of the cigarette, and breathed out, making almost a fog of smoke.

"I don't normally smoke, Red…. Only when I am extremely stressed out." He took another inhale, exhaled, and continued. "It's my fault…just as much as it's Victor's fault Troll's in this situation." The three looked at him strangely. "When I'm with you guys, I am the leader. My job it to make sure you guys come back alive and not seriously harmed. But I should've been on Victor the entire fight. Because I've worked with that man before, and know now he thinks. He's a wild one, Victor Creed…he's also my half brother."

"WHAT?!! Is everybody's brother evil or something?!" Fred asked, just as blown away as the other two.

"Yeah…me and him were both in the weapon X program. They made us what we are today. But I was their main focus. Me and Victor both have the healing factor…so he will most likely be all better tomorrow from his session with Freddy here." This seriously pissed Fred off. He thought he'd never be able to get up again after that ass kicking. "We also possess a animalistic sense of smell and hearing. We were trained to be assassins…but I managed to get away." The cigarette was all spent, so Logan dropped in, and smashed it into the driveway. He then looked up at Blob. "Hey…big guy."

"What?" Fred asked. Wolverine then smiled.

"The next time we meet Sabertooth, promise me you'll put him through what you did today…. While we needed to leave, I rather enjoyed watching Victor being thrown around like a used chew toy." The large teen chuckled and nodded. Then, out rolled Xavier. "Well Charles…" Logan began. "What do you think? Is Todd going to be alright?" The professor looked up, and softly smiled.

"Yes…Todd should be better in a few days. But until then, he can't be moving that much. Victor's sharp claws really dug deep into Todd's back muscles. If he moves too much, he could tear them and injure himself even more. He's awake now, and is currently telling the epic story to the other mutants. Do you wish to see him?" The four smiled and nodded.

(Inside Todd's and Fred's Room)

"And then, I yelled "SWITCH!!!" and we all took on another guy, and completely took them by surprise, yo." With his entire torso wrapped with hospital bandages, Toad was laying in his bed, while describing the fight to many other younger mutants. Then Charles, Logan, Scott, Jean and Fred walked in. "Yo! What's up, yo?" The fact that even in bed, and in pain, Todd managed to make it seemed like it didn't phase him.

"You feeling alright, Bub?" Logan asked. Toad chuckled and flexed some of his muscles.

"Of course I'm alright. Why couldn't I be? I was only scratched in the back. So what? I always manage to bounce back, yo." Some of the students laughed and giggled at his reply. Logan even allowed himself to chuckle.

"Good. Because I don't want to have to break in a new student already…. But seriously, Todd. You will need to stay in bed for a couple of days. The damage Victor did to you was not life threatening…but the after effects won't exactly be a walk in the park either."

"You heard the man. It's time to give Todd some space." Jean said as she filed the other students out the door. But instead of going with them, Jean closed the door after all of the other kids were gone. With all of the kidding aside, Logan felt like now was the time to get serious.

"Todd…you shouldn't have interfered with my fight with Victor. The more you make him mad, the more likely you will be attacked. I can walk away from all he could dish out…not you. You don't have a insane healing factor, and can't heal as fast as I can…. I thank you for what you did, but I don't want to see you do that in the future…. Deal?" Todd felt like arguing with him…but didn't. Defeated, Toad nodded.

"Good. In the mean time, you will be here and out of school. Your back needs to heal properly before you can walk again." Again, the slimy teen nodded his head. "Good. Now, get some rest, Mr. Tolansky." Everybody then quietly exited the room, leaving Toad alone.

(In Xavier's Office)

"Logan…please put that out. You know how I feel about smoking in my office." Logan had lit up yet another cigarette after leaving Todd's room. He did as he was told. He opened his palm, and dug the burning end on the cigarette into it. He stifled a grunt of pain, as he smashed then entire cigarette was extinguished(Scene from X-Men 2). "I know you blame yourself for what happened to Todd…but there is no need to, Logan. When you are a X -Man, you have to face these kind of things." Wolverine didn't like the sound of that.

"So…what? I shouldn't feel crummy about not being able to defend my own students? I should just pretend that it didn't happen?" He still remembered the sound of Toad's scream when he was slashed. "I can't Charles. I can't forget what that bastard did to the team…did to me…" Xavier sighed.

"Logan…I know how much damage Victor has caused in this world…but we can't have this accident derail us from what is happening. Magneto is coming out of hiding, and is going all out with this war. That means that the fights will end up getting more dangerous…. We need to construct a team that is fit for these types of missions." Logan groaned.

"Todd is in that category." Xavier raised a eyebrow.

"Explain…"

"I don't know how, but that kid is damn smart, even though he doesn't act it. He knows how to think up a fairly decent plan WHILE fighting. He analyzes his opponents and finds ways on how to take them down. Not all of our kids are like that. Most of them are hot heads that attack on impulse…like me. But I can afford to be reckless. All of my injuries heal…but like I was saying, Todd is a essential person on any team." Charles nodded at Logan's logic.

"Anyone else?" Wolverine groaned, as he scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Dukes may be one of those hot heads…but the son of a bitch in tough. I know from personal experience. He might be a good teammate. The only way to take him down is to tire him out. And that takes some time all in itself…… And that's all I have." He finished as he took a seat in the chair across from Charles.

"My, my, my…. When you put it like that, you have yourself a pretty good team. But you can't go into battle with only two partners, Logan. That's unreasonable. And after hearing all of that, I came to the same conclusion…. Todd is the only vulnerable member. He doesn't have a special healing factor of a wall of fat to protect him. All he has is his endurance and his wits." Then the two men got to thinking. And after a few minutes, Logan came up with a reasonable idea.

"Hey Charles…you think you could have a new suit made for Toad? And not the same as his old one. Maybe one with medium armor. Not too much that it'll weigh him down, and not light enough to not be able to take a hit." Xavier took that idea into consideration.

"I'll see to it…. But we should check on the others. See how there are doing." Logan agreed and stood up.

(In the Dining Room)

Fred was indulging himself in food, while Jean and Scott talked to one another. Every since…the incident, they were thinking. They decided to give a friend turned boyfriend/girlfriend relationship a chance. "Hello, everyone." Xavier announced, as he and Wolverine entered the room. "How are you three doing?"

"Fine…" They all sighed in unison. He didn't believe it, but didn't want to pry.

"Good. We need to talk about what happened today concerning Mr. Tolansky. Me and Logan have been thinking about teams, and we think we have one figured out. When trouble calls for our help, Logan, Todd and Fred will go to answer…" Fred spat out the food he was chewing when he heard his name come up. Scott and Jean also wanted to know why they were being left out.

"Why…."

"Because it works…" The professor continued, interrupting Scott. "Since Logan possesses the incredible healing factor, he would make a excellent leader. Fred, as much of a loose canon as he is, has his immense size to protect him. And Todd…he has something that makes him special among all of you…even beyond Logan. "Critical thinking. You may not know it, but Toad is smarter then he lets on. He knows how to think up ideas during fights that help him win them…. Now, I'm not saying neither of you two are in any way inferior. I just thought that since you two are the most experienced of my students, you could start training the youngsters on this academy." Jean and Scott looked surprised.

"R…really?" Jean asked. "You think me and Scott are ready?"

"Yes…" Xavier answered with a warm smile. "I feel you two are the most qualified to teach the others about power and control…and about how to manage relationship with a fellow mutant." He added in the end, and laughed at the faces his two students made. While that was going on, Logan was next to Fred, who now wasn't eating(HOLY SH**! It's a miracle!).

"So what do you say, Bub? You feel up to kick it with me a little longer?" And just as he predicted, Fred flashed his trademark smirk.

"I was just about to say the same thing, man…" Logan couldn't help but laugh at that answer. He then slugged Blob across the shoulder.

"I can dig it." Then, a loud explosion was heard near the entrance. "Trouble!!" Wolverine growled as his claws popped out. He and the others ran to see what it was. There, where the door used to be, now was I giant burning hole. And behind it was the one who made it. It was a teenage boy, with bright orange spiky hair. On his face he wore lighter orange goggles. And his entire battle suit was also a mix of red and orange. But then they saw these weird devises attached to his arms. Black gantlets. "Who the hell are you Bub? And if you are here for a fight, you'd best be looking somewhere else." Wolverine growled. The boy looked at the man and laughed.

"Sorry mate. Your buzzer here was broken. So I improvised." The boy answered in a thick Australian accent. "The names John Allerdyce, but you can call me Pyro, mate. I was sent here to deliver a message, aye. Sent from a mister Victor Creed." The snuffed rage Logan and Fred possessed earlier now was back up.

"What do ya mean Victor sent you?! What does he want?!" Fred yelled. But the Australian kid chuckled.

"That's the funny part, mate. He said that if you wanted to know that, you'd had to fight me. Isn't that a bug in ya porridge, aye?" He chuckled, dropping into his sighting position.

"Listen, Bub…." Wolverine growled, as he slowly grew closer to the orange haired punk. "I don't know if you know who you are talking to. But the name is Wolverine."

"You're Wolverine?" Pyro asked out of the blue. Logan nodded, with one eyebrow raised. "Victor wanted me to give you a message, mate. Hmm…. What was it, now?" He pretended to think. "Ah! I remember! He told me to tell you……..DIE!!" Then, without warning, Wolverine was flung backwards by a immense burst of fire. The heat was so intense that even Wolverine cried out from the pain.

"You are dead meat, you prick!" Fred roared as he charged the flaming mutant.

"Hmm…I think not, fatass." Combining both hands, Pyro charged up a powerful blast of fire and fired it at the stampeding Blob. The blast was in fact so powerful, that it lifted Fred off the ground and sent him flying backwards, just like Wolverine. By this time, Jean and Scott were there, and ready to fight.

"Eat laser, loser!" Scott lifted up his sunglasses and shot as Pyro. The laser struck the ground before the Australian and sent him backwards.

"Hey! That there was uncalled for, mate!" Pyro shouted, as he jumped right back on his feet. "Somebody needs to teach you a few manners!" The arsonist the sent fireball after fire ball at the team. Fred and Logan were now on their feet, with their clothes black and tattered from the fire. Thanks to Jean's force field, the fire attack didn't make it past them. But the fire was slowly creeping on the institute as the fight progressed.

"We need Bobby to extinguish the fire!" Scott suggested as the fire rained down harder. The professor sighed and shook his head.

"He can't use his ice powers in hot situations…." This news disappointed the team. "Maybe you could teach him that when we get out of this."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Pyro laughed insanely. "You wallaby's can't stop me! If you can't handle me, then how in the blooming hell do you expect to beat Magneto?! You can't, that's why!" Then he sent down fireball after fireball.

"We need a plan! And fast!!" Scott shouted. Jean was sweating from the heat.

"I…I don't know how much longer I can hold him, back professor!" She groaned, as she squinted her eyes, trying to concentrate harder.

"I'll spare you all if you be my girlie, Babe!" Pyro chuckled. But he stopped chuckling when all of a sudden, two huge gobs of black gunk fell from the sky and landed on his gantlets. The gooey substance clogged up the gears and shorted out the wires. Then…no more fire was able to come out. Pyro freaked. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Everybody looked up atop the roof, and sitting lazily off the edge, was none other then Todd Tolansky.

"You woke me up, _mate_. Don't you know there are people trying to get some freakin' sleep?" He yawned, and did a few stretches. The mutant gulped when he realized he couldn't use fire anymore. He looked to see both Logan and Fred marching his way, with evil grins on their faces.

"Well, we gave you a chance Bub…but you had to do it the hard way…." Wolverine growled, with his claws out and sharpened.

"Now we get the info, AND kick you Australian ass!" Fred finished.

"Holy Shit! I best be burning rubber!" Pyro cried as he turned at began to run. But he only made it a few feet before another glob of stomach gunk incased both his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Pyro turned around, and looked up in horror. Towering over him, and a pissed off Wolverine and Blob. "Umm…. Is it too late to become friends, mates?"

"Far too late Bub!" Logan and Blob got ready to pound Pyro. Said mutant cried out in terror, when another voice was heard.

"Logan! Fred! Stop!" It was professor Xavier. "He is captured now. No need to attack him. We will take him in and question him." Logan and Fred looked at each other, and back to the captured mutant.

"You're lucky the professor stopped us, Bub…" Logan growled, as Fred grabbed him with one hand, which covered most of his torso. "If he hadn't stopped us, used be dead meat." As the two retrieved Pyro, Xavier looked up at Todd.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Mr. Tolansky?"

"Shouldn't you've known I'd get up?" Toad answered in a "Matter-a-fact" tone. Charles chuckled.

"Good point…."

To Be Continued……

I lied. I couldn't stay away. But I am serious about tomorrow. I will not be updating this story tomorrow. So…whatcha think? What do you think about me making Pyro a possible X-Man? I don't know? I'll be different, I can tell you that much. And what do you all think about me introducing X23 in the next chapter? Please leave lots of reviews! PEACE!!!!


	10. X23

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing this story. I hoped you liked every chapter. I'm afraid I will start updating this story less and less, since I need to update all my other stories, too. But anyway, this will be the chapter where I introduce X23! I hope you enjoy! PEACE!

Chapter 10: X23

Toad carefully made his way back into his room through his window. The large gashes on his back ached in pain whenever he moved his back in certain directions. He moaned as he got into his bed. 'DAMN! This stings, yo! I'm so gonna lay out the Sabertooth dude the next time I see him!' He thought to himself. Then a knock came to Todd's door. "Whatzup?!" Charles Xavier wheeled himself in, with a concerned look on his face. He locked looks with Toad, and sighed.

"Please, Todd…you shouldn't be doing stuff like this. You'll only endanger yourself further if you don't stay in bed." Well, Todd saw this conversation coming a mile away. He knew the professor was only bringing this up because he was concerned for his wellbeing.

"I know…but I just had to help. And when I noticed he was too busy attacking you guys to notice me…I just felt I should've done something…." The man in the wheelchair slowly nodded his head at his thinking.

"Yes…while I appreciate your contribution to helping the institute, I also would appreciate you trying your best to stay out of sight while in this current condition. If the Brotherhood caught wind of you being incapacitated and vulnerable, they'll more likely attack the institute again, solely to get to you." Xavier explained. Todd nodded his head, and sighed. Then the professor remembered something he wanted to ask the amphibious youngster. "Todd…? I have something to ask you." Toad raised his head, curious at what question the professor might have for him. "When you were watching Pyro attacking us…what made you target his hands?" The boy scratched the back of his head, with a tired grin on his face.

"I just thought those gantlets he had might have something to do with his powers, yo. You know? If the dude could use his powers without anything on his hands…then why would he have a sophisticated piece of machinery attached to his hands? I figured that if those things helped him with his powers, I might as well aim for them, yo…. And besides, my gunk is able to extinguish ANY fire. If that foo's powers weren't depending on the gantlets, my slime would've done the job anyway, yo." He finished with a deep breath. He then saw Charles with a impressed smile on his face.

"You cease to amaze me, Todd Tolansky." While Todd was highly flattered at what the professor just said. The teen shot Xavier a questionable look, and he continued. "You are smarter then you let on, aren't you?" Toad smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, man…. I only pretend to be a high school slacker so I don't have to deal with unwanted pressures, yo."

"Unwanted pressures?" Charles asked, interested in what Todd had to say. The mutant shrugged.

"Yeah…you know? Pressure to do better then all the rest. Pressure to do more then you can handle…. Because I know if I began showing off how smart I really am, everyone will start treating me differently. And the last thing I want is more attention, yo. So I acted dumber then what I really am, ditch school, commit petty crimes, all those little things to through off everybody from my true intelligence." He finished in a yawn. When he looked back at the professor, the old man had a warm smile across his face. Then he began chuckling aloud. "What?"

"Nothing…. I just found it ironic that the school's pariah turns out to be a genius in disguise." He and his student then shared a laugh. "I'll have Ororo come with a change of bandages in a minute. She's giving Kitty and Evan a tour of the institute. Wolverine and the others are getting answers out of Pyro. I'll also have Ororo bring you your dinner." Xavier then left Toad's room.

"Hmm…. I hope it's beetles…" The green mutant said hopefully. But then he remembered that no one would go out to get him any. He groaned, and looked around. There was nothing he could do to occupy his time. "Damn…I really need a T.V. in this place." Todd mumbled to himself.

"Maybe I can talk to the professor about having one installed, Mr. Tolansky." Todd turned to see a lovely African-American woman walking into his room, with a tray of food in her hands. "I took it upon myself to fetch you some…food you'd prefer to eat." She then pulled off the lid to the tray. In the tray was a large assortment of insects. Some beetles, some spiders, and even some flies. Toad's eyes widened with delight.

"Thanks, yo!" He happily accepted the tray. Storm felt a strong shiver go down her spine as she watched Toad devour the dead bugs. Using his long slimy tongue, Toad slurped up every bug in one go. And after he was all done, Todd gave the shinny clean tray back to Ororo with a warm smile. "Thanks, ma'am. That was great tasting." Storm smiled, and unrolled the bandages on Todd's back. The gashes were still pretty bad, but it was much better then from a hour ago. While she was unwrapping the used bandages, she began to talk to the teen.

"You are welcome, Todd. Fred will be sleeping in in Evan's room until you are all better." Toad snickered at the mental image. "Charles says you should be all better in about three days or so. The gashes won't be completely healed over, but it'll be healed enough for you to get up and move." Todd sighed, and nodded. Then she began rewrapping his back with new bandages. "You should be more careful, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…." Toad groaned, dreading another lecture was on the way. "The professor already got on my back about being more careful." The woman giggled.

"Good. Because no one has gotten this badly injured in a while. Logan usually get pretty hurt during missions…but they're usually healed when he gets back to the mansion…. But the main thing is to stay clear from Sabertooth. He's really bad news. He doesn't care who get's hurt." Toad's face hardened.

"Yeah…. I know." He answered in a low voice.

"He and Logan go way back, and have bad history. The best thing is to let Logan handle Victor. You and the others will take on the younger mutants." She warned as she tightened Toad's newly bandaged back.

"Thanks ma'am." The woman smiled.

"Please…call me Ororo. Or Storm, as I'm known on the field."

"O.K, Ororo…" Now Todd was getting tired. He looked at the clock. 7:54pm. "Crap. It got late pretty damn late." He exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. When he realized he wasn't seeing thing, he sighed aloud. "Well…thanks for the food, yo…but I need my Z's." Storm nodded and took the old used bandages, and headed out the door. She turned off the lights, and closed the door.

(The Next Morning)

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE…

CRASH!!!!!

'Damn it! I need to stop doing that!!' Todd shouted in his head, as his tongue uncontrollably shot out of his mouth, destroying the THIRD alarm clock. He groaned as he pushed himself up to his butt. But something suddenly struck him…. He didn't feel as sore today as he felt yesterday. He decided to try to get up. Pushing himself up, he managed to get to his feet, and was able to stay on his feet. "Hey…" He said happily. "I can stand." His back was still a little sore, but it was feeling much better. He then heard some kids running down the hall, to get some breakfast. And like every other morning, his stomach rumbled loudly.

(In the Dining Room)

Everyone was finishing up with their breakfast. Logan managed to get all the information they needed from Pyro the previous day. Magneto was going all out on the war against humans. He was planning on attacking the Washington D.C, with a massive army of mutant followers. The plan was simple: Steal all of the world's most precious items. To ensure compliance, they'll threaten to destroy everything they took if their demands aren't met. "What should we do, Charles?" Logan asked as he took a bite of toast. Xavier rubbed his chin, thinking seriously.

"I honestly don't know, Logan. D.C is where we mutants will be the least welcomed. But if we're able to stop Magneto from accomplishing his insane plan, maybe, just maybe people will realize that all mutants aren't so bad." While the professor and Logan continued to talk, Scott and Jean were finishing the last of their food. They were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They were going to take it slow at first before they got serious.

"So Jean, you want to hang out after school today. Like go see a movie or get something to eat?" The redhead smiled and blushed.

"I guess I could…but you'll have to buy." Then before he could answer, Todd walked in through the door, getting many eyes of attention.

"Morning, y'all. How's it goin, yo?" He asked, as if nothing was different about him. The younger teens looked at the bandaged mutant taking a seat next to Xavier. This, needless to say, surprised the professor. He honestly thought Toad wouldn't be able to move like he is now until tomorrow…at least.

"How do you feel, Mr. Tolansky?" The amphibious teenager smiled as he took a couple of pieces of ham.

"Like a million bucks, yo…. I don't know what you were talking about, man. I feel great. Sure, I'm still a little sore and all, but it's nothing serious." Logan raised a eyebrow at Todd.

"Really, huh…?" He then slapped on Todd's back in a friendly manner…O.K, maybe he did it a little too hard. Toad's body tensed up, and his face squinted in stinging pain. Some of the kids who saw this hissed in pain from seeing this. Wolverine chuckled at Todd's reaction to the contact. "You seem pretty sensitive to me, Bub. But nice acting." Toad shot Logan a irritated look.

"I said it was STILL sore! So no flipping dah it'll hurt when you slap it, yo!" He moaned as he massaged his now sore-er back. Wolverine chuckled and sat back down in his seat. Charles looked at Toad curiously.

"Are you positive? I was certain you'd still be bedridden until tomorrow." Toad shrugged.

"I don't know, man. Seriously. I just woke up, and was feeling much better…. I thought it was weird too, yo. But hey, I'm not complaining." Then, Kitty and Evan entered the room, and noticed that Toad was already up. Evan smile and walked up behind him.

"How's it going, man?" He asked cheerfully, and slapped him on the back, EXACTLY where Logan slapped earlier. Todd groaned loudly as he slumped onto the table, with anime tears soaking his eyes. "Oh…. Still hurting, huh?" Toad turned to the newbie with a glare.

"No shit, Spiky!" He then slapped Evan across the back of the head. Kitty giggled at this, and phased through the table to confronted the bandaged boy.

"So, like, how do you feel Toad? You still feeling crummy?" Dumb question. Todd didn't even bother to answer that question. He just continued eating his breakfast. Jean, Scott, and all of the other students went off to school while Todd stayed at the mansion. While Xavier was happy he was feeling better, he still thought he could hold off on going to school. And not to his surprise, Toad didn't have any complaints with it. He basically laid around, watching T.V, eating snacks, and everything else kids did when they got days off of school.

'Ahhhhhh…. This is the life.' The lazy mutant thought, as he switched through the channels, and slurping up flies as they passed by. 'No school…no jocks…and no Brotherhood dorks to bug me. What could possibly make this day any better? A girl, that what!' He concluded. That's when Wolverine walked in, without a shirt on and sweating.

"Hey Troll…" The wild man started. "You still being a lazy son of a bitch?" Toad smirked and turned off the T.V .

" Yep. You still a aggressive, scary training instructor from hell?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah…" But before he could continue, he smelt the air. He smelt someone near the institute. His face hardened, and his metallic claws popped out of his knuckles. "Todd…get out of here. NOW." Logan said as he stealthily skulked towards the windows. Todd got serious and looked outside.

"What do you smell, Logan?"

"Just get out of here, Todd. When I say go, I mea…."

CRASH!!!!!

From out of nowhere, a slender figure crashed through the windows and kicked Wolverine in the chest. Logan was sent rolling across the floor as Toad looked at angrily at the mystery ma…GIRL?! Yes. The figure that crashed through the windows was in fact a lovely girl with dark brown skin with matching long brown hair. She wore a black leather combat suit, with metal armor on her elbows, shoulders and knees(Looks like what she did in the animated series). She sent a dark glare at Logan, who jumped back to his feet.

"You…" She growled in a spiteful tone. "You are the reason I'm a freak! You're the reason I have no family! You're the reason I grew up with nothing, Weapon X!" That name…that name struck painful memories for Logan, and brought a angry glare on his face.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know me by that name?!" Logan said in a low voice. The girl didn't answer. What happened next blew both Wolverine and Toad away. From each of her hands, two long metallic blades slid out of her knuckles, almost exactly the same as Logan's. and with a savage cry, the girl charged at Wolverine with a feral agility. Because of her smaller stature, she was able to move much faster the Logan could. The young girl sent rapid fire slashes at the larger man. Wolverine tried to block her two blades with his three, and was doing well at first. But then, another metallic blade appeared. A large blade slid out of the tip of her shoe, and got ready for a kick. But before the kick was ever connected, Todd's tongue shot out and wrapped around the mystery girl's ankle. And before she could look behind her, Toad pulled and toppled the girl. She fell backwards, allowing Logan to back off.

"Yo, babe. You need to chill." The green mutant said as his tongue retracted back into his mouth. But with lightning fast reflexes, the girl sprung to her feet and scowled at Toad.

"Stay out of this, mutant! This doesn't concern you! If you interfere again I'll shred you into rib…."

SPLAT!!!!

Before she could finish, Todd shot out a large glob of black stomach gunk struck the girl in the face, shutting her up and temporarily blinding her. But as soon as it connected with her face, she used her claws to scrape it, without scratching her face. "RRRRHHHHHAAAAA!!!!" She cried as she charged at the green teen now.

"Awesome!" Todd shouted in a unserious manner. "I finally have a girl chasing after ME for once!" He then led a chase throughout the mansion, with the now enraged girl following close behind.

"Get back here, you dead man!" She growled as she leapt from wall to wall, following the same pattern of route Todd led. But the amphibious mutant continued to asked as if he wasn't intimidated by her.

"You'll have to catch me if you want the prize, sweetie!" They were heading into the lounge when the girl finally managed to catch up to Toad. She lunged forward and tackled the mutant to the floor. She straddled his waist with her legs. And pressed her forearm across his chest. Her claws popped out and pressed them underneath Todd's jaw line, in a threatening manner. With one half of her face covered by her long wild brown hair, she glared daggers at her captured prey.

"I have you now…." She sneered. But Toad surprised her by what he said next.

"Has anyone ever mentioned you have a beautiful pair of eyes?" He asked in a innocent voice. The type of question caught the girl off guard. She lessen the pressure she was putting her claws against Toad's neck, and stared at him strangely.

"Wh…what?"

"And your hair is so silky and smooth, yo." Todd continued, further confusing the girl. "And your face is downright gorgeous. Has anyone ever tell you that before?" These questions baffled the mystery girl, causing her to lessen up her entire hold her had Toad trapped in. then, before she could even fathom a response, her body immediately went limp. She eyes rolled to the back of her head, and fell forward, landing directly on Toad. Charles Xavier rolled into the room, and used his mind powers to send the girl into unconsciousness.

"Todd! Are you alright?" He asked in a alerted tone.

"Yeah, man…. I'm coo…." He replied lazily. Apparently, the girl's forehead slammed upon Toad's forehead. And the force with the contact was stronger then you'd expect. Todd's vision went blurred and was feeling light headed. And for unknown reasons, Toad ended up unconscious, just like the girl atop him. Logan then entered the room, and ran into the awkward scene.

"What the….."

"Don't ask, Logan.." Xavier answered in a sigh. "Just get this young woman into a cell, and get Todd back into bed. It looks as if we have more questions to ask, and a new person to interrogate."

To Be Continued……

Hey there, everybody! Hoped you all liked that chapter! Please leave reviews if you liked it, and tell me what you thought. Like I said in earlier chapters, I am planning on this story having a Toad/X23 pairing in this story. Hope to hear from you all. PEACE!


	11. School Brawls and Answers

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! How's it been? Did you all have a awesome Thanksgiving?! I did! Sorry it took me so long to update…. Been pretty damn busy. But here I am! I've been updating a lot of my stories, so check them out when you get the chance! Peace!!

Chapter 11: School Brawls and Answers

'Damn…. What the hell happened?' Toad was finally beginning to come to from that nasty head butt from earlier. Without opening his eyes, he raised his arm to sooth the sore spot on his forehead. 'What the hell was that chick's skull made of? I feel like I just took a steel baseball bat to the head…' His eyes slowly opened, and he soon discovered that he was in his room, with a ice pack placed beside his bed. Without hesitating, the mutant reached out, grabbed the cold pack and placed it over the sore spot. "Oh yeeeaaahh…." Todd sighed, satisfied. "That's much better…"

'_I'm glad to see you're up already, Mr. Tolansky…' _Suddenly, Xavier's voice echoed through Toad's mind, startling him a little. _'You've been out for only a few minutes…. How do you feel?'_

"Umm…. Pretty good, I guess." Todd answered nervously, still trying to get over the professor's powers. He then heard Xavier chuckle.

'_Good. It seems that little head banging was a little more then you'd think it would've…. Are you still able to walk?'_ Todd, curiously, hopped out of bed and onto his feet. He then took a few steps, and only suffered a mild soreness in the back.

"Yeah. All I feel is a little soreness from where Sabertooth slashed me. But nothing major, yo." He answered, while he did a few standing stretches.

'_Good to hear it. Logan is currently waiting for the girl to regain consciousness. And since you're feeling better then I expected, you can get ready and head to school. It should be lunch when you get there…'_ Hearing he had to go to school, Toad them pretended to be in serious back pain.

"O…OW! My back, yo!" He then plopped on his bed, continuing his act. "I…I can't feel my legs, professor…. I might h…have to stay in some more…" But Charles was too smart to buy that.

'_I would like to say "nice try", but then I'd be lying, Mr. Tolansky. Now hurry up and get dressed.' _Disappointed that his performance didn't work, Todd groaned and hopped out of bed. He walked to his closet, and ruffled through it. Three minutes later, he came out wearing his pair of black shoes, brown cargo pants and a black short sleeved T-shirt that read:

Genius by birth…. Slacker by choice

And with Toad, it was actually the truth. He then raced down the hall and outside, where all the cars were. Toad hopped into the Jeep, and raced off to school.

(At School)

The bell rang at 11:25pm, signaling it was time for lunch. By a sheer stroke of luck, Fred was in all of the same classes as Scoot, Jean and Todd. So they walked to the cafeteria together, laughing and joking with each other. "I hope Todd's doin' better." Blob said as he, Scott and Jean took a seat at their table. The redhead giggled.

"He's doing much better, Fred. In fact, he's on his way here." The two looked at Jean in confusion. "I was just informed by the professor that Todd's back has healed…surprisingly fast. He should be here any minute." With that piece of good news said, the three pulled out their lunches. Scott and Jean both had brown bag lunches, while Fred brought a GARBAGE BAG, filled with food from the institute's kitchen. Some kids looked at this, and was about to laugh…when they remembered what happened last time. The way Blob dealt with Duncan last time kept them from openly laughing aloud.

But what Fred didn't miss was the angry glares sent from the Brotherhood mutants, who were sitting across the cafeteria from them. Lance was glaring at Scott, Rouge was glaring at Jean, and Pietro was talking with Duncan while Kurt kept to himself. After the schoolyard fight, Duncan and his football buddies made a friendship/alliance with them. This was because they had something in common…their hatred for the X-Men students. "Look's like the Brotherhood made themselves some jock friends." Blob mumbled aloud, as he took a bit from his five layered sandwich. The other two turned, and saw the disastrous combination.

"Great…." Scott sighed as he took a bite from his apple. "Now we're dealing with this stuff in and out of school." But they decided not to make direct eye contact with either party. They just kept to their food, when Toad eventually hopped in.

"Yo! I can't believe you all started eating without me, yo! So rude!" Todd bellowed, pretending to be offended. Fred saw him, and smiled broadly as he hopped up on his shoulders.

"It's about time you got here, Toad. Those clowns over there have been glaring holes into us, and we need someone with smartass comebacks to get to them." He chuckled. Toad looked back and saw the Brotherhood and the football players eating together. He frowned, as he opened his brown paper bag, with a variety of dead bugs inside.

"So…the wanna be tough guys and the jockstraps are teaming up, yo?" Fred nodded. "Well, it fits, at least…. They BOTH got their asses handed to them by us. So why not do it at once for now on?" The gang laughed together as Toad slurped up half of his bugs in one go. But by using his powers caused Jean to freak.

"Toad!" She whispered dramatically. "The professor said NOT to use your powers in…." But she was stopped when she noticed Duncan and his friends heading their way. Duncan had his eyes aimed squarely on Todd, who turned to make eye contact. With him, was about five other football players, all with wicked smiles on their faces.

"YO! Tolansky!" The quarterback called. The amphibian like teen's ears perked up at his last name. "You ready for a rematch?!" Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing, and became dead silent. Even the lunch ladies stopped doing their job to listen in on the conflict. Fred was about to get out of his chair, when Todd raised his hand halfway, signaling him to stay calm. And with the straightest face he ever pulled, looked innocently at Duncan.

"Sorry…. Fighting pansies isn't exactly on my list to do today. I could pencil you in for next Monday, though…" People around stifled laughter. But they burst out laughing when Toad actually pulled out a pencil and notepad, and pretended to write in it. But going completely against his persona…Duncan didn't get mad. He just kept a neutral expression on his face.

"What's the matter, _Toad_?" He asked, using his X-Man name. "You afraid to use your powers in public?" Todd's eyes shot open when he mentioned his powers. The professor supposedly erased everyone's memory that day at school. So how did Duncan know about them?

"How do you know about his powers, small fry?" Fred asked angrily, now out of his chair and towering over everyone. The athlete merely chuckled.

"Our new…friends…told us all about you four. We also share a common interest. Seeing ALL of you go down." The other players began unzipping their coats and rolling up their sleeves. But before things got physical, Duncan got a evil idea, and decided to make a little announcement. He jumped onto a table and faced the entire lunch room.

'Please don't Duncan….' Jean pleaded in her mind.

'Don't do it, man…' Scott though, as he slowly rose up from his seat. But their silent pleas went unheard(Duh!) and the quarterback went on with his announcement.

"O.K, EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, getting everybody's attention. "I'm sure you are all wondering why these people hang out with one another. You have a sickly green kid!" Points at Toad. "A abnormally obese kid!" Points at Blob. "And one who is ALWAYS wearing sunglasses!" Points at Cyclops. "Well, I found it weird, too. But then I made a discovery not too long ago. Something that explains this….. They're MUTANTS!" Everybody in the cafeteria went wide eyed, and turned their attention to the four. Duncan, with a sinister smirk on his face continued. "You all look shocked. I am too."

'Ha! Take that, X-Losers!' Pietro though, as Duncan continued his speech.

'Now it's your turn to be the outcasts….' Lance thought.

'Y'all's secret is out. Now try being the good guys when you're around enemies.' Rouge thought. But then their thoughts stopped when Duncan turned his attention from the X-Men…to THEM!!

"And those four are also freaks, just like Tolansky and his friends! Their known as the Brotherhood!" Everyone gasped as looked back and forth from the X-Men and the Brotherhood. The four misfit mutants were utterly stunned that their "Friend" ratted them out too. "Don't you see?! We're being over ran by super powered freaks! This needs to stop before they get too powerful and begin using us humans as test subjects or something equally evil!" Now Duncan was filling everybody's heads with evil plans evil mutants were scheming. And pretty soon, people started believing him and began booing and hissing at both mutant parties. But in the middle of his rant, everyone in the lunch room felt the earth begin to shake.

'Ah crap! Avalanche!' The X-Men thought as they peered across the room to see Lance, with his eyes rolled back and his arms extended. The Brotherhood was not so happy with the betrayal of trust by Duncan…and weren't shy about their powers, neither.

"Wrong move, Matthews…" Avalanche growled. "You just made the biggest mistake in your life. You got the Brotherhood pissed! Now you ALL will have to deal with us!" The earthquake became more intense as students ran screaming out of the school. Duncan and his friends tried to escape, but Nightcrawler appeared before them, blocking their way out.

"Lance is right…you've messed vith the wrong mutants." Then when they turned to run it the other direction, Rouge and Pietro were right behind them, with nasty glares on their faces.

"You sure screwed up, Hon…" Rouge snarled, circling around the group of kids.

"Yeah. Now you all are going to pay the price! Now one double crosses the Brotherhood and goes off Scott free!" Quicksilver agreed, as he began running at high speed around them, creating a mini tornado. Duncan and his pals were lifted up, and spun around wildly.

"H…hey! Let us down, you freak!" Duncan cried. But Pietro ignored his cries and continued to run…. Until Todd's tongue same in around his ankles and caused him to stumble. The speed demon skidded across the floor as his man made tornado dissipated and faded away. The football team fell to the ground, and were about to hit the ground. But Fred was already there and caught them.

"You guys are lucky we HAVE to save you…" The large mutant growled as he sat the mutant hating teenagers down. Scott then sent a laser beam at the door Kurt was protecting. Seeing the laser beam coming, Kurt vanished to dodge it. But hitting him wasn't the objective. The beam demolished the doorway he was protecting, making a escape rout for the team. Without at least thanking the team, Duncan and the others retreated out of the school. The Brotherhood then turned to face their rivals.

"Where did you help dose losers?!" Nightcrawler shouted in anger. "Vay are against us mutants and vish for our destruction! Why would you help them?!" Toad looked at him, and sighed.

"While I would like nothin' more then too wipe the smart out of Duncan…the professor appalls mutants usin' their powers for their own reasons, yo. It's mutants like YOU who make it hard for us who are trying to survive." Lance frowned at his statement.

"That's all bullshit, X-Geeks! We are the one's trying to survive. You have it easy because you gave into that peaceful crap! You are blind to how cruel the world is! The world will never let us live our lives and leave us alone!" His team nodded their heads, agreeing with him. "It's you how needs a wake up call. We need to act now before it's too l…." SPLAT! Toad's spitball smacked against Lance's face, cutting his sentence short.

"Yo…you need to shut up and smell the coffee, Pebble Head." The slimy teenager sighed. "We are well aware of how people treat us mutants, yo. But we don't let their bitter behavior get to us. Because when we start using our powers to HURT them, then we're no better then they are." Jean joined it on the argument.

"We don't let a criminally insane man lead us to something he can't give us. We don't want to be respected because of fear…we wasn't to be accepted for what and who were are. And that's something Magnito can't give any of us." Pietro, after hearing this, smirked.

"HA! And we're supposed to believe that your paraplegic old fart of a leader can offer better? That's a joke!" Wrong thing to say.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Blob roared, before grabbing a lunch table and hurling it straight at the Brotherhood. The battle officially began when the table was thrown. Using his vanishing powers, Kurt teleported the whole team vanished before the table was halfway there. The reappeared behind the X-Men team, and ambushed them. It was another four on four skirmish. Toad had Nightcrawler, Cyclops had Avalanche, Blob had Quicksilver and Jean had Rouge. But since it was far too crowded in the cafeteria for a battle, the four split up, taking their opponent with them.

(At the X-Mention)

"This is bad…." Xavier sighed.

"What is it, Charles?" Ororo asked, as she watered his plants. The professor looked at the woman with a tired expression.

"It seems that the Brotherhood and our team are fighting again…. Come, we need to get there before it gets out of hand."

(Back at the School)

Unfortunately, it already got out of hand with the fight. The battle poured out of the school and into the streets. Toad hopped and leaped through out the streets, dodging attacks sent by Nightcrawler. But it wasn't just Kurt he needed to avoid. Someone phoned the police about what was going down at Bayville high, and were going after all the mutants they could find. "Yo!" Toad shouted, after he did a back flipped to avoid a round house kick from Kurt. "We need to stop this before anyone gets hurt."

BANG! BANG!

Shots came from behind the two, one almost nicking Toad in the shoulder. They turned to see four police cars parked behind them, with eight cops stationed behind them. The one with the microphone shouted at then.

"Halt! In the name of the law! That was just a warning shot! So drop to your knees, or we will be forced to use lethal force to stop you!" Nightcrawler glared at the men in blue, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Toad behind. Seeing this as a attempt to escape capture, the police opened fire on Todd. Thankfully, he managed to dash down a alley and climb up the wall.

'Shit…. This is bad.' He thought. 'Now the freakin' police are involved. And everyone at school knows about our mutant powers….' When he got atop the building, he saw Nightcrawler, waiting for him. But for some reason, he didn't attack. He just stared at him, with a neutral look. "Yo. This is all your fault, yo." Toad accused. "If it wasn't for you and your…."

"How is it my fault, Slime ball?" The blue mutant asked heatedly. "This only proves our point more. Vay vill never accept us…because we're different." He said bitterly, looking at his three fingered hands. "Vay vill accept our powers. Why can't you see that?" Toad didn't answer at first. But he shrugged his shoulders and was walking away.

"Because we don't OFFER to help them, yo. We help when NEEDED. Only then will our abilities be truly appreciated. It's mutants like you and the Brotherhood that are attacking and destroying for no reason who are screwing everything up." Toad spoke, as if giving a lecture. "You wanted to be a X-Man once, right? Well, what the hell is stopping you? You want to use your powers and be recognized by normal people? You need to stop being a baby about how people see you and help them when needed, like us X-Men." And with that, he hopped down the building, and began making his way back around the school.

(With Kurt)

The blue mutant leaned against a building wall, thinking about what Todd had just said to him. He pondered his alliance with the Brotherhood, and wondered if it was right with him. Sure, Mystique said what they were doing was helping to "Motivate" fellow mutants and get them to join…. But now, being chased by the cops and fighting with the X-Men got him think……. What was his true calling? He stopped thinking when he heard a police car's siren nearing his position. He swear under his breath in German, and disappeared.

(Back at School)

Todd raced his way to school, hoping his friends were alright. And sure enough, when Bayville high came into view, he saw Scoot, Fred and Jean in front of the school. And professor Xavier was there as well, with his car waiting for him. Apparently the three managed to deal with their opponents, and their appearance backed them up. Their clothes were all wrinkled and covered with dirt…mostly Scott, since he faced off with Avalanche. "YO! You all alright?" Fred smiled broadly and waved at him as he neared.

"Hell yeah! Quicksilver may be fast, but he can't fight worth crap!" When Toad rejoined the team, Xavier cleared his voice and began.

"I'm glad your bad back didn't affected your abilities to act in sudden confrontations, Mr. Tolansky….. But we need to leave before the authorities come back looking for you." Without saying anything, the four crammed inside the car and were off to the institute.

(At the Institute)

Charles was commending Fred on saving Duncan and his friends during the confrontation with the Brotherhood. He said he was proud he helped the anti-mutant party when they got in trouble. But what he DIDN'T like was that when the actual fight started, HE was the one who attacked first. He said he understood how hearing him being disrespected might've made him mad…but he pointed out that controlling his emotions was just as important as knowing to controlling your powers. They entered the institute, to see Wolverine pacing back and forth, smoking not one…but TWO cigarettes. "YO! What's the problem, Logan?" Toad asked. The feral man looked at his smaller partner, and let out a huge puff of smoke.

"Everything, Todd….. I found out something…just now." He spoke as if he was holding back uncontrollable rage. His fists tightened up, crushing his cigarettes in the process. "Looks like HYDRA has been pretty busy since I've bust out." The mention of the organization Logan used to be in sparked Charles as disturbing. What did HYDRA have to do with this? "It appears…that the girl who we tangled with was…my clone."

One point five seconds later…..

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

To Be Continued…….

Hey there everybody! How did you like this chapter? Did you notice my whole Kurt scene I had going there? A little hint into what MIGHT be happening soon. And did anyone like the ending, where Logan discovers he has a clone? And again, sorry this chapter took so long. Hope to hear from you soon! Peace leave reviews! PEACE!


	12. Return of the Merc

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody! So sorry about this next chapter took too long to write. Sometimes I unknowingly write a chapter, where it leaves off on a odd spot…and this was one of them. But I'm back, and ready for the hip/hopping story to continue. I decided to make it up to you all. I will introduce a member from Team X, that wasn't mentioned in the series. And he was HIRED to go after Logan and X23. Please leave reviews and enjoy the chapter! Peace!

Chapter 12: Return of the Merc

"WHAT?!! You're saying that girls a clone, yo?!" Toad asked, still not quite believing what he just heard. "How did they do that? And why would she come here, yo? You two never met each other!" Logan sighed heavily, as he slumped into a chair. "And why was she so angry? We never did anything to her…right?"

Wolverine rubbed the back of his neck…unwillingly remembering what he was put through in the weapon X program. "I'm not sure, Todd. But if she went through what I did…I wouldn't blame her for hating everyone."

"What is this 'Weapon X' thing, anyway?" Fred asked, scratching his head in confusion. "It sounds cool…. But you make it sound bad or something." Hearing Fred say that, Logan's claws popped out, even though he didn't want them to. The sight of his Adamantium claws caused Blob to step backwards, a little frightened. "Umm…sorry."

His claws retracted, and a tired, defeated look came over his face. "Sorry Bub…. The Weapon X program is a organization of sadist bastards. They torture test subjects, and turn them into indestructible weapons…. I was their tenth weapon, thus I was called Weapon X." Everyone held their breath when they heard this. "That's where my Adamantium claws, and my incredible healing factor came from. And, for reasons I don't remember, they erased my memory…so I have no idea who I was before."

Silence.

Jean and Scott stared at Logan with wide, surprised eyes and with their mouths hanging open. Todd and Fred looked at each other with the same expression as his classmates. And Xavier looked down, with his eyes closed and his hands folded underneath his chin.

"They did the same with a few teammates. Victor Creed was one of them, known a Sabertooth. The other one is a psychotic maniac called Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool." Todd raised a eyebrow, and raised his hand.

"Is this Wade person as bad as your bro Victor? I mean, is he obsessed with killing people, yo?" Logan pulled out another cigarette and lit it. After taking a long drag of his 'Cancer Stick' as Jean calls them, Logan answered.

"Yes and No." The students found the answer strange, and were listening intently for there instructor to continue. "His healing factor is superior to mine and Victor's, but isn't necessarily as dangerous. He was one of Weapon X's best mercenary, but after the treatment, he became criminally psychotic…."

After taking another puff of smoke, he finished. "Wade was OK as a partner, but his stupid sense of humor and constant talking was too much for me." And again, no one knew what to say. They were being given too much information to handle at once. Toad looked as if he had something to say, but he couldn't bring himself to start.

Logan grunted, and began to walk away. "I'll interrogate the girl. If anyone wants me, you can find me there."

(Inside X-23's Cell)

The dark skinned girl was thrashing in her chair, trying to get free. Her legs were strapped to the front legs of her chair with metal straps. While she was gifted with enhanced strength, she wasn't able to break free. The same could be said for her arms, which were strapped to the arms of her chair.

"RRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" X-23 growled aloud, using every ounce of strength she had to break free from the chair. Still, the girl's strength just wasn't enough. "Let me free so I can KILL you, Weapon X!!!" Her low voice roared, and echoed through the interrogation halls.

"The names Logan…. NOT Weapon X." Another low growl came from behind the captured and restrained mutant. Her head twisted around, and shot a dangerous death glare at the feral man standing in the doorway. "Looks like HYDRA turned to using kids to play with, huh?"

Secretly, that very fact enraged Wolverine. The torture he had to go through was excruciating, and he was a fully grown man…. But HYDRA actually went and did it to a child?! His blood was boiling at the mere thought of it all. But he didn't show any sympathy towards the girl…not yet.

"You attacked my student, girl." He began in a angry tone. Logan dragged a chair and set it across the girl. He then leaned back in his chair, and kept himself steady by propping his legs on the table. "Who sent you to kill me? And why did they?"

Baring her teeth, X-23 narrowed her eyes at Wolverine. "No one ORDERED me to attack you!" She replied in a loud voice. "It's all your fault I'm like this!" Her hands tightened in rage as he and Logan locked glares. "If it wasn't' for you, I could've had a regular childhood! HYDRA took your freaking DNA and created me, so they could raise a cold-blooded killer! I went through hell because of you!"

Her dark brown eyes were shaking with rage. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, a small amount of blood rolled down her chin. But just as Logan guessed, when she took the presser off, the cut on her lip healed over almost instantly. When Wolverine tried to say something, the furious girl continued.

"You are the reason I grew up like a animal! I was cut off from the world, and trained to be a ruthless killer, like you! It's…." She stopped when Logan slammed his fist against the table in uncontrollable rage. The force of his fist slamming against the table was strong enough to break it completely in half.

"I'm sorry…" Were the first words to pass through his lips. His voice was soft, and X-23's glare turned into a curious raised eyebrow. "You didn't deserve to go through that…no one does. But I do know what you went through." His Adamantium claws sprung from his knuckles, showing the restrained girl how alike they were. "They erased my memory…. I don't know who I was before the treatment. I didn't even know my name…except for what was on my dog tags."

The girl ceased trying to break free, and stared at Logan. She came here to kill the man responsible for her creation, but now, things were different. She realized that he didn't want to be apart of Weapon X either, and that it was now obvious that he didn't even know that the scientists planned to make a clone of him. When she stopped struggling, Logan continued in his regular tone.

"I'll see what the professor wants to do with you, girl. Hopefully, he'd consi….." His sentence was interrupted when the sound of explosions were heard coming from the mansion. "What the hell?" He rushed out the door, leaving the girl by herself. Wolverine dashed down the halls, exited the interrogation building ran as fast as he could towards where the explosion came from.

As he neared the back of the mansion, another explosion was heard. A second later, Fred blasted through the walls and came flying towards Logan. "Oh crap!" He growled to himself. Unfortunately, Wolverine wasn't able to dodge the large boy, so Fred landed directly atop him.

The weight of the Blob was so tremendous, that he created a foot deep crater the exact shape of Fred's backside…. With Logan being crushed underneath.

"Ooooohhhh, shit…." The obese teen groaned, and he fanned the smoke radiating off his body. He looked around, looking if he saw the men who did this to him. The sound of someone muffling came from underneath his massive body. "What the?" He rolled from his crater, and saw Logan, smashed deeper into the ground then he was. "Wolverine…we're under attack!" Blob gasped as he helped his instructor to his feet.

"Who?!" Growled the dirt covered man. Then, another explosion blasted a hole in the back of the mansion. Ink black smoke plumbed out, almost causing a pitch black fog that covered the immediate area. Logan then sniffed the air, recognizing the familiar scent. His claws popped out when the smoke finally began to fade away. 'Damn it…why is it every time I mention his name, he always shows up?' He asked himself, when the smoke dissipated completely.

When the smoke was gone, two men were visible, both looking directly at their old teammate.

One was a skinny man, wearing a red and black full body costume. He stood at least six feet tall, with slender, yet muscular arms. His belt held two Mac-11s and grenades. On his back was two razor-sharp butterfly swords. (Think Wolverine vs. Hulk version) This was the man Logan just mentioned earlier. The Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool.

The other man was large both in height and size. He had pale white skin, and a long blond pony tail going down his back. He wore a blood red battle suit, with this armored shoulder and knee guards. With red glowing eyes, the large man stared at the feral man and the obese boy. This man was Omega Red.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?!" Logan growled viciously. He didn't remember Omega Red, but the obnoxious mercenary was nearly impossible to forget.

"Logan, you have no idea how much w…I missed you." Deadpool greeted, fiddling with a bullet in between his index and middle finger. "The answer to your question: After I finished Son of a Mercenary Pt one, I figured I'd check this one out. And, just so happens, HYDRA had a little arrant for me and Red here. I guess somebody screwed up, and some brat escaped from their daycare or someth…. Wow, no bold letters…. Weird."

The red and black clad man then went on about letters and stories, which no one was able to follow. Omega Red sighed heavily, and massaged his throbbing temples. "Long time no see, Weapon X…" The man began in a thick Russian accent. "The tracking chip implanted in X-23's neck led us here, and we were instructed to take her back, by any means necessary."

Hearing his old name again caused Wolverine's blood to change to a higher temperature. His face hardened as he sent a glare straight at the pale Russian. "Listen here, Casper. I don't know who you are, but don't you ever call me by that name." Fred was a little nervous. He had no idea what was going on. All he know was that Logan knew who both men were, and he didn't seem to like either of them.

That's when Wade stopped babbling and rejoined the conversation. "Anyway, Logie-Poo, I'm tired and I smell like Cheesy Puffs. And you know I don't half-ass a job, unless that job doesn't include doing what I do best……. Which is what you do best too." Then, something came to Logan's mind.

"Where are the others, Wilson?!" Using the barrel of his gun to scratch his head in confusion, Deadpool thought about it.

"Hmm…. The others? What DID I do with them?" Logan's fists tightened, and his claws seemed to stick out an inch longer then they're usually. "OH! I tried out these handy-dandy knock out bullets the HYDRA Geek Squad gave me. It's cool! Doesn't kill them, but shut them up. But don't worry, my dear "X" partner, I saved the real bullets for you!" He then unloaded the tranquilizer bullets and replaced them with his normal bullets.

"Where is X-23, comrade?" Adamantium tentacles suddenly sprouted out of the giant's wrists, and started waving in the wind, as if a snake dancing to a charmer. "You can either give her to us, or we shall take her and you for further experiments." Wolverine looked down, then looked in the direction of the interrogation building. And after a moment of thinking, he looked up to Blob.

"Fred…you think you can handle the Russian? Since I'm familiar with the crimson nutcase's work, I might be able to take him on." The only conscious student looked at Omega Red, and smirked.

"Deal." Then, without warning, both X-Men charged into battle. Blob stomped in Omega Red's direction, cracking his knuckles. And Logan dashed towards Deadpool, with his long Adamantium claws extended to their limits.

"Titans…GO! Wait…. Wrong cartoon series." Wade mumbled, drawing both swords and clashed with Wolverine's claws.

(With Blob and Omega Red)

"TAKE THIS!" Fred roared, as he and the villain collided in a massive crash. Fred sent a powerful punch to the Russian's stomach, and sent him flying into the pool. "HA! You're not so tough!" Fred gloated, making Omega Red furious. Out shot a Adamantium tentacle and wrapped around Blob's waist. But before Blob could break free, huge jolts of electricity coursed through his body.

Fred cried in agony, then suddenly yanked into the pool. Omega Red crawled out of the pool, and dipped both of his tentacles into it. A sadistic grin formed on his face. "Not so tough now, are you fat-ass?" Then he electrify the entire pool, just as Blob was trying to get out.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGG!" Blob fell back into the pool, and sank to the bottom. The criminal retracted his tentacles, and turned to leave. But he didn't even make it five steps, when he heard someone getting out of the pool. He turned, and saw Fred pulling himself out of the water. Blob was soaking wet, and his blond Mohawk was drooping down one side of his head. His clothes were burnt due to the electricity going through his body.

A furious glare was on Blob's face, and he charged at Omega Red, with the intention the pound him. "A little shock can't stop me! I'm the Blob!"

(With Wolverine and Deadpool)

"Anyway…" Wade sighed, as he bobbed and weaved Wolverine's attacks. "After my failed attempt to assassinate George Bush, I went to Pizza Hut, feeling depressed. I mean, I somehow got outsmarted by a guy who looked like he's staring into the sun! do you know how humiliating that is?!" After dodging a left hook, Wade grabbed Logan's wrist, heaved, and sent him flying. Wolverine smacked against the side of the wall of the mansion, while Deadpool continued talking.

"When I took off my mask, everybody left for some reason. I think it could be my scary ass complexion, or the fact I held the waitress up at gun and sword point. A girl DID scream, "Oh my God! That maniac is robbing Pizza Hut!" That's when everybody started filing out. What do you think? Should I go with holding up with a gun or a sword?" He asked as he did back flips to avoid being slashed.

"I mean, using a gun is more modern. They are more effective if I need to escape…. But seriously, swords are much cooler. If you are able to rob a place with a SWORD, you would officially become the most awesome badass ever! Right? Though, if the police gets involved, it's said you shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight. But what do you think about bringing a sword to a g…"

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" The feral mutant roared, as he lunged straight at the annoying mercenary. He tackled Wade to the ground, and stuck both set of claws into Deadpool's stomach.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Wade's voice didn't have a hint of seriousness. The psychotic man reached down, pulled out a pistol from the side of his boot, and fired into Logan's stomach. Wolverine growled in pain, and was kicked off. "HAHAHA! Hurts, doesn't it?! That's what you get, you jerk!" But both men's wounds healed immediately afterwards. Wade looked at his healed wounds, then looked at Logan's.

"Ah bloody hell…. I forgot about your bloody healing factor. The queen warned my about your tomfoolery! I won't stand for it, I say! Have at you!" Pretending to be British, the mercenary grabbed a sword, and got into the traditional fencing position. "I trained with the ancient French masters of the far…. Which direction is France? Never mind. Anyway, as I was saying, I…."

SLASH!!!

While he was too busy talking aloud, Logan charged forward, and brought his sharp claws down upon his hand. Wade's hand went flying into the air, followed by a spray of blood. But Deadpool seemed as if it didn't even phase him. He looked at his handless arm, up at Wolverine, then back at his arm.

"Dude…. Not cool. Seriously. I was talking, and you went and cut off my favorite hand!" Not even bothering to reach for his other sword or his gun, Deadpool went off on another one of his rants. "If only you have an idea how many good memories I've shared with lefty! I remember the first time I sliced a man's head off for the first time…it was with lefty! I remember the hand I used to stab Weasel in the leg…it was lefty! I remember the hand you sliced off…all the seconds ago…it was LEFTY!"

Wade fired another shot, and struck him in the leg. And as Wolverine was bent over his leg in pain, Deadpool sprinted over to his severed hand. "Lefty, I'll never let him cut you again!" Deadpool cried, as he reattached his severed hand to his arm. The skin from his arm slowly morphed with the skin on his severed hand. The muscles reconnected, blood veins joined back together, and bones formed back. He moved a few fingers, seeing how it felt. "Ha, sweet…." He snickered to himself, punching the air.

Logan swore under his breath. He remembered Deadpool's healing factor, and remembered how much more effective it was. They can both heal immediate cuts and bruises…but Wade is able to regenerate lost limbs. He didn't know whether or not if he could grow back limbs, but he never felt up to seeing. Deadpool grabbed his guns, and aimed them directly at Logan.

"Look at you now, Logan. You playing with kids and a old paraplegic man. At least you get paid for being a 'executioner' for people who deserve it. Come and join the mercenary family, dude. I almost don't want to kill you. But if you surrender and hand over the kid, maybe…."

He never got to finish sentence.

All of a sudden, a set of two claws penetrated Wade's backside, and came out the front. The blades were pulled out, then stabbed a different part. This then happened 20 more times in rapid speed. Wade gasped, and fell to his knees. Behind him stood his and Omega Red's target, X-23.

"Damn you all to hell……." Were the last things he said before collapsing, unconscious. The tan skinned girl sent a glare down at the unconscious mercenary, and was about to deliver the killing blow. But before her blades could come down, Wolverine grabbed her wrist, stopping the attack.

"Just let it go, girl…." He sighed. "You've done all you can to him. He can't die, just like us…." X-23 turned her dangerous glare sent at Deadpool back at Logan. "Thanks for helping. I could've handled it myself, but…" Before he could finish, X-23 drove her claws into his stomach, just like she did to Wade. She then sent a barrage of stabs into his stomach, riddling him with holes.

Wolverine coughed, and blood dropped down the corner of him mouth as his body went limp and his vision got blurry. Finally, his body too fell to the ground, unconscious. X-23 stood over him, contemplating whether or not to finish him. But she decided not to, and sprinted off into the forest.

(20 Minutes Later)

'Oh shit…. What the hell happened, yo?' Todd rubbed his eyes, when the tranquilizer finally began to wear off. His vision was still blurry, and he felt something attached to his chest. He looked down, and Wade's bullet/drug delivering capsule was sticking from his left pectoral. "What the heck is this?" He pulled it off his chest, and began to inspect it. As he looked at it, he noticed he wasn't the only one who fell victim to Deadpool's bullets.

Scott, Jean and professor Xavier were also in a unconscious state. Scott had a bullet in his left shoulder. Jean had one in the middle of her breast area. And the professor had a few bullets in his stomach.

Toad hopped to his feet and kneeled down to help his friends. He pulled the bullets out of Jean and Scott, but they didn't wake up. He tried shouting into their ears. "YO! Wake up!" Nothing. He tried shaking them until they woke up. He did, and nothing happened.

"Come on guys…." Then, an idea struck. His long tongue slithered out on his mouth, and rested underneath their noses. His intoxicating stench was smelt by the unconscious two, and took the desired affects. At first, nothing happened. But then, their faces squinted at the bad smell, and unknowingly started turning their heads. Then, when the smell was too much, they were brought back.

"Gross!" Was the first things that escaped from their lips.

Todd frowned, and turned his back, pretending to pout. "Damn, sorry for bringing you two back to consciousness, yo. I'll be sure to leave you unconscious next time." But he soon realized they were missing two people. "Yo, where's Logan and Freddy?" The three looked around, but didn't see them.

"Just give me a second." Jean volunteered. "I'll use my powers to…."

"No need to, Red. Me and Dukes are fine…." A low, shaky groan came from behind them. They turned, and saw both Wolverine and Blob walking up behind them.

Wolverine seemed unharmed…but his clothes told a different story. His shirt was covered with bullet holes and sword slashes all over it. There were also indications of stabbing wounds…courtesy of X-23. Fred looked worst than Logan, though. There were cuts and bruises all over his arms, and a gash over his left eye, so blood was dripping down his face. His clothes looked burnt and charred from Omega Red's electric tentacles. And as they neared, they all noticed Fred was walking with a limp.

And on Blob's back was both unconscious bodies of Deadpool and Omega Red.

"Logan, what happened?" Scott was the first to speak. "Who are those two, and what were those things the red psycho shot at us?"

"The one in the red is the man I was just talking about…. Deadpool. And I don't remember the other one, but his name is Omega Red." He took a second glance at the mad Russian, but still, nothing came to him. "They were sent to catch HYDRA's new weapon. But she escaped, attacked me and Wade, and escaped."

Then, on Fred's back, Deadpool began to stir.

"Mmmm…. That's right…" Wade mumbled, half awake and half asleep. "Make that burger….." Suddenly, Logan leapt upon Fred's shoulders, grabbed Deadpool by his collar, and threw him against the wall. "OOF! WHAT?! I'M…sorta awake!" When he opened his eyes, Wolverine's razor sharp claws were mere centimeters from his eyes.

"Wilson….." Logan's voice had the hint of outrageous rage backing it up. His grip on Deadpool's collar tightened, and his claws stayed stationary. "Why? Why would you help HYDRA torture a little kid?!" Deadpool sent him a blank stare as Logan continued. "You and I know more then anyone how tormenting and agonizing the treatment is! She deserves to live a normal life, not by turned into a weapon!"

Scott had his hands on his glasses, ready to pull them off and blast the crimson nutcase. Jean Gray had her hands on her temples, also ready to use her powers, in case Deadpool tried anything. And Fred and Todd stood close by Wolverine.

At first, there was silence. Then Wade began with a heavy sigh. "Well, what can I say? I'm a mercenary. I have no stationary loyalty. Believe me, fuzz ball, I hate HYDRA just as much as you…. Maybe MORE! But I learned from watching Blade II to "Keep your friends close…and keep your enemies closer." And so I have no friends, I'm VERY close to HYDRA, being their numero uno assassin."

Then he looked down, showing a little regret, and remembering what he has done. Logan raised a eyebrow, and went against his gut instincts and released his former partner. "Let me guess…. Your gaining their trust temporarily?"

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" Wade cheered. "I figured if I let them think I'm under their thumb again, I can get them." Logan's face hardened with anger.

"By hunting down fellow mutants?!"

"I hate it too!" Deadpool retaliated in a equally pissed off tone. "There's a special place in hell for me for what I've done! You think I actually WANT to hunt down this girl?! What are you on, Catnip?!" He replied defensively. "Why the hell do you think I brought TRANQUILIZING bullets when coming here?"

And to Wolverine, his made sense. When he was still a member of Team X, he remembered how Wade operated. He always used to say "Why put them to sleep temporarily, when you came put them to sleep permanently?" And the old Wade never used tranquilizer bullets.

"I may be a psychotic mercenary, but even I have limits." He continued in a dead serious voice…which surprised Logan. "I _WAS_ planning on taking her back, releasing her, and taking HYDRA down. But noooooooo…. You just had to interfere, didn't you?"

Logan and Wade stared at one another for a few minutes. The others were trying to wake the professor, when Logan leaned against the wall, lighting up another cigarette.

"You still have the tracker on her?" The Merc with the Mouth snickered, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out what seemed like a iPhone, with a radar like screen on it. There was a green dot on the screen, representing X-23's location.

"It also holds music videos too." He said, handing it to Logan. When they looked at the screen, which had their entire city on it, they noticed that the girl managed to get very far within a 20 minute period. "And it looks like she's heading towards Ye Old Canada, where all you nightmares come true." He concluded, pointing at the screen.

The professor finally regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, and saw the man who attacked his students and himself. He was about to say something, when he noticed Logan wasn't keeping him at bay.

"Logan, do you care explaining to me what is going on?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Deadpool.

"Charles, this is the maniac I was talking about. Seems he's got a plan on taking down HYDRA…." He paused, and looked around. "I'll tell you while we get Freddy patched up. Wilson…." He then looked at the red and black clad man. "You drop off Casper somewhere nice and confining. Come back, and I MIGHT consider letting you live."

"Aye aye, Captain Pointy Claws."

To Be Continued……

HAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you all like that?! A unseen partnership with the X-Men and the Merc with the Mouth! Awesome! I hope no one is sore with me for introducing a character that wasn't originally from the television series. I just figured Deadpool was mentioned in most of the X-Men/Wolverine comic book series, and thought he's make a nice addition to this story. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought of it. And please, check out my first finished story Son of a Mercenary. And for more Deadpool fun, check out my second story, Son of a Mercenary Pt II. PEACE!


End file.
